Miscalculating Assumptions
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: What if just helping a friend goes horribly wrong for our blossoming couple. Will the future still prevail, is destine really set in stone? Well just have to read and see as the couple finds out nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question….

-PAULA DEANDA "Walk Away"

Serena traveled through the rose garden absent minded trying to forget all of her worries and roses have always been able to do that. They had this weird sensation to calm her; actually it wasn't weird at all it was because they reminded her of him. Deep in thought she continued to walk further into the beautiful garden letting the smells intoxicate both her smell but her mind as well, until she saw a sight that rooted her to the ground like she was a rose bush herself.

Before her appeared to be a couple in a very compromising position, the man had black ebony hair and the female was a short brunette. The man just wasn't any man with black hair but was no other then the prince of the earth himself; her prince charming. Well there was nothing charming about this she smirked in total disgust. Just as the brunette was about to reach up and pull said man into a kiss unexpectedly a twig snapped and the two quickly jumped apart.

Serena silently cursed as she stepped on a twig. She didn't even realize that she was moving and to her horror it was closer to the couple. So here she stood looking down at her feet cursing violently about twigs and roses. She made the one mistake to look up when she was captivated by a pair of all too familiar blue eyes. The same blue eyes that promised her love and protection was now causing her heart ache and despair. There was so many emotions that was running through his eyes that it was hard to decipher and with every moment she stayed locked in his gaze her heart broke into micro tiny particles. She had to get away; this sight was just too much to bare.

Serena was tired of feeling used and to a mere earthling at that; Even if he was once the love of her life she was spawn of Selene and be damned if she let him see defeat in her. So before she could walk and turn and cry her tears out she muster up enough confidence and calmness in her soul, with the elegance of Selene and stated coolie, " Oh Endymion I didn't know that spot was taken, you have found yourself a gem, I hope it was worth it good bye your very lucky." With that she turned and gracefully walked away. Neither saw the tears in each others eyes nor did she hear the word that escaped his mouth, "I was…come back".

When she was out of sight she collapsed and could no longer see because her vision was blurry from tears. Tears that she couldn't stop so she cried remembering all of the good time =s and wondering when did it all go so wrong. She cried way into the moonlight when someone who faced mirrored her own offered her a hand and then she realized that no matter who hand it was it just so hard to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn, I want my baby back  
It's so cold without her  
Cold without her  
She's gone  
Now I'm alone, no one to hold on  
Cause she was the only one  
And I know I was dead wrong  
But if you you you  
If you you you  
See her sooonn  
Ask her will she forgive me_

_-Chris Brown "So Cold"_

The pain in his loves cerulean blue eyes haunted him every minute of every day. What has he done? It has been three days since that horrendous outing in the rose garden. Three days since he has last heard her laugh, seen her smile or those golden locks, three days since he held her in her arms, hell it was been three days since he felt her at all. She broke off the link shared between them and it left him feeling cold and hallow. He tried apologizing to explain that he was just trying to be a good friend because said girl was on the verge of suicide. He never so the harm of taking her so place calm would do, he had no clue she wanted to make him her next boo, but it was like a dead end, he could not find her Anywhere.

So here he is three days later looking more like a bum then a prince watching the rain fall trying not to let the "what ifs" gets to him, especially the scenario back during the full of the silver millennium when she killed herself because of a broken heart. Just thinking about that intensified the storm, the entire Earth was feeling and suffering from what the prince lost.

The man was so in tuned in his thoughts that he never heard his best friend come in nor wondered when said man got a key to his apartment and continued to stare out of the window to his balcony crying his soul out watching the rain, the same rain that has been going on for three days. In fact the prince did not realize that he had company until he felt a tap on his shoulder. The touch was so foreign he barely recognized it.

Andrew walked into his best friend's apartment with the key his little sister gave him after the countless miss calls and pounding on the door. So he couldn't say that he didn't warn him that he was coming over. First drew had his mind set on killing his best friend for all the pain said friend has caused his little sister but when his eyes went to the raven haired figured by the window the sight broke even his heart. This was not the same man that he came to call friend, no this man was a broken man admitting defeat. Darien never admitted defeat and was rarely, okay never defeated. After calling his name for what seem to be hours to get his attention Andrew walked over and tapped his shoulder, to witness said man flinch. Darien never flinched he was ready for the unexpected 24/7. Andrew thought he seen it all but nothing could compare himself for the sight before him. He looked down and when his best friends eyes met his he saw his once midnight blue eyes , black and cold with fear and grieve swirling around in them.

How was he supposed to tell his best friend that the love of his life was gone. Keep in mind this was so not the everyday gone like moving to a new town, but physically left the planet. He knew all too well for what his friend was capable of and knew he could be a freaking serial killer with a vengeance if someone tried to separate her from him. So preparing for a long and painful death he said with as much strength as one could muster at a time like this said, "she's gone man I'm sorry". He closed his eyes and waited for death to come but it did not. Yes the man before him was truly a broken man.

The words she's gone repeated in Darien's mind over and over again and all the possibilities running through his head was killing him, and if on cue the thundering and lighting came and it was coming dangerously close, The man finally looked into his best friends eyes and said, " I know". Thoughts still lingered in his head as he realized he was once again alone, thinking about where she was, if she was safe and when was she coming back.

* * *

Thanks for the review!

Cliff hangers

Where was Serena Gone to without a trace and better question when is she coming back?...and will she be alone?

Stay tuned to see what happens next; bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go _

"_Until I Get Over You"- _CHRISTINA MILIAN LYRICS

Waking up from a restless slumber the blond immediately reached for something, or someone towards her right. "Darien", she mumbled in both a sleepy and confused voice. 'Um…why wasn't he here, no wonder I couldn't sleep…' she wondered but her thoughts were shattered when she took in the white marble room before her. Everything was in white marble with silver and pink lining it was a room built for a princess no doubt. This room would have even put the four seasons to shame. 'This room is even bigger then Dares entire apartment', she frowned at the thought, 'where the hell is he?' Just then she turned her head and gasped at the beautiful sight before her. As she got closer towards her balcony, her gaze did not fall upon the moon, but that of the Earth. It was then that the realization drew to her that she was home on the moon because she had to get away, far away as possible cause she couldn't stand the sight of him right now.

Silent tears swept down her face as she once again clasped in her agony gazing at the planet she has once called home for the past 18 years. It has been three days since the happiest day of her life turned into her worst nightmare. Three days since she uprooted her four closest friends' lives and fled to the moon for some massive healing. She laughed bitterly, at that thought, if anything being here would only make her miss him more. It was moments like this when she would cry for hours and hours when sharing her former self- fate was not so bad. "Sharing is caring right" she thought bitterly, but she was not the same person as she was back then, she was stronger, and by Selene she was going to prove it, 'but then again it would stop the numbing pain in my heart' she thought just as there was a very loud knocking on the door.

"Come in", she yelled slightly regaining her composure bringing an end to the dark thoughts creeping in her head looking up to see her four best friends, ' I-I'm sorry," she cried. Deep down this was her fault, this WHOLE thing started because of her careless curiosity when she was a princess a thousands years ago. Well isn't it funny how everyone told her that curiosity killed the cat, oh why hasn't she listened to them.

"Serena, you have nothing to be sorry for, we came here with you because we love you", stated Mina.

"Yea, Sere you would have done the same for us", Amy chipped in.

" I just came to see if you was actually serious Meatball head, and besides who else is going to protect your sorry I mean royal highness butt," smirked Raye. It was meant as a joke, I know her but the tears that were threatening to come out now ran full force. She was right as always. If they really thought about it, they were obligated to follow me, they had no choice that was the fate dealt to them before they were even born.

"Sere don't cry. Just take a moment and think rationally, maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding", pleaded Amy.

Serena signed, but before she could open her mouth to put her two cents in, Lita was standing up pounding her fist together saying that the only thing that dear prince charming was going to do was get royally reacquainted with her fist. Everyone looked at her eyes wide while she held her demeanor and said that she was dead serious and if Serena didn't get them off his planet when she did that he would have already been introduced to them. Everyone but Serena laughed, she just smiled at how protective her four friends were and lucky she was to have them. 'Girl Time' was abruptly ruined, Luna came in announcing breakfast was served and that Serenity had a meeting with her mom directly after to discuss all of the plans and declarations, oddly enough that woman had a lot to say for a dead woman.

Serena picked herself off of the floor, looked at her friends who were all smiling at her, except for Mina who just had that knowing look on her face. Serena just nodded, thinking back to that heart drenching talk she had with the Sailor Scout of Love.

She knew that they were right, there was no where she could run to get over him. "oh Darien" she whispered as she continued to walked down the hallways that brought so many memories of the past back. She knew she had a couple of decisions to make and was quickly running out of time.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, been so busy with grad/prom...

Thanks for all the reviews

well now everyone finally knows where sere is...but the question know is how long will she be there and what was so heart drenching that she discussed with Venus.

don't worry the outers are soon to make an appearance and so is another special character close to there hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**"A Mother's Prayer"- Celine Dion **

_Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe_

_I pray she finds your light  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night  
Remind her where you are_

Wiping the tears away Serena went to the control room after breakfast to have that much needed talk with her mother. Even if it was just her spirit, it still brought comfort to her and she didn't feel as though she was rebuilding her kingdom by herself. "Hello Serena, dear how did you sleep", asked Queen Serenity. Serena give her mother that look that said, ' how the hell do you think I slept', and when her mother picked up on this look and notice that her child wasn't going to say anything she continued, "Fine. Let's get down to matters at hand. Daughter, are you sure you are in adequate health to restore this kingdom?"

Serena was once again baffled by her mother's statement but this time she put on a face of grace and determination and replied, "Why mother do you doubt your own daughter. What have I done for you to think that I am not fit for the task at hand?"

"My dear sweet Serene it is not you that I have doubt in but your drive to rid you of your thoughts of Earth. This will take huge amounts of willpower and use of the imperial silver crystal and we all know how draining that can be. You may be okay with risking my grandchild's life but I young lady is not. The kingdom can wait my dear; your heart is just like this kingdom; in ruins. My daring fix that first and your kingdom will last forever, I bet you had yet to tell the others of small lady's arrival?"

Throughout her mom's little speech Serena only focused on one thing, "how did she know!" Yes, she was a week and a half pregnant and she was really hoping it would go away if she didn't speak of it because she wanted nothing to do with Darien but even more she was dreading his reaction. When her mother stated to answer her she realized she had spoken her insecurities out loud.

"My dear there are so many things that one knows in death. It is kind of strange how death makes a person more aware of the soul but then again a mother simply knows. My child even in your darkest hour you are glowing and the aura around you shines with a hint of gold." To say that Serena was speechless was an understatement but the queen just looked at her lovingly and continued her speech. "If you wish to keep your court in the dark that is fine for now young lady, but Endymion was a right to know. Dear do not do something that you will regret, you have a really long life ahead of you and it is not always a silver staircase."

"I know mom but I' m not ready to face Endy", Serena wailed.

"Oh my love, I thought you grew out of that but rather you like it or not you and he are soul mates and without each other you both will eventually perish. Now tell me were would my granddaughter fit into this, you must not only think of yourself Serenity. Not when a child's life is at stake", her mother spoke sternly.

"But mother, I am not- will not play second fiddle in any mans life and by Selene not in his. He promised to love me and only me and I will not go back and pretend like everything is fine and submit to his lies. Mother don't you love me, is that the type of future that you want from me?" By the end of Serena's declaration she was crying, and her eyes shined with not only heart ache but with determination.

"No you deserve to be loved in every way. I want you safe and for you to look under the surface. I was just merely saying for you to forgive the man. After all he is merely human, they have flaws my dear, and we all do. But Serenity dear we signed a contract which binds you to him in hopes of an alliance", the queen stated raising an eye brown, "if the prince is still the man I knew many years ago and if he remembers he would use this and get you back by any means necessary."

"Are you serious that contract is a couple thousands years old, im sure no one would care if I broke it."

"Serena you are acting like a child, not at all like the queen you will need to be you have to get your alliances in order", and with that she disappeared.

"Ready or not Endy here we come", Serena said while rubbing her belly. Oh yea she would see Darien again but it would be on her terms not his.

* * *

"Pluto I Queen Serenity of the moon summons you. Come forth now great guardian of time."

A greened haired woman in a purple sailor suit with crimson eyes knelled before her. "Pluto how do my daughter path looks from here, I fear the worst. I know you can not tell the future, all I'm asking is a little help to save my family".

"Your majesty, I can tell you the ocean is wild and many deaths are set in motion. It pains me to sit and watch my dear friend go down a path which she was not meant to lead but as you know my hands are tied."

"Pluto it isn't fair, to watch and not help, to know and not stop it from coming. This is every mother's nightmare", the queen wiped her eyes stopping the tears from falling even before they came.

"Perhaps I could be of insistence; after all I too know how stubborn they both can be", the masked girl spoke to them, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Both women looked at the person who spoke with both love and fear apparent in there eyes.

"You shouldn't be here", stated Pluto sternly. Mask or no mask Pluto knew exactly who was behind it and she was not about to let her interfere, with matters that were beyond her control.


	5. Chapter 5

**"If I Can't Have You"- Kelly Clarkson **

_Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental  
Won't stay, won't last when it's love at first sight  
So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight  
Can't breath, can't sleep  
Need some medication  
I've kissed goodbye to my reservations  
I know there's other fish out in the seas  
Not for me  
I want you_

******************Flashback three days ago- **Charlotte POV******************

Today just went from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. Even though it was a nice sunny day the mood that a short brunette was in was just the opposite. She was seated outside of the university on a bench with her hands up to her face to cover her brown chocolate eyes which were slightly red from she crying. Normally she would not cry out in public because it was a sign of weakness but today she couldn't stop the tears. Her boyfriend of seven years just left her without so much as a word and she had lost her scholarship. To put the icing on the cake she just lost her parents in a tragic car crash. Chaos was the only word to describe the world around her.

She have been crying for so long she didn't realize that someone had came and sat beside her until she felt someone touch her shoulder. Dark chocolate meet midnight blue as she gazed up at one of her friends from work. She recognized those eyes anywhere because they belonged to one of the hottest guys in all of Tokyo. It was non others then Darien Shields.

"Charlotte was wrong", he asked his voice was full of concern.

"Nothing ", she mumbled sniffing a tear and lowered her head refusing to meet those gorgeous eyes of his.

He chuckled at that and said, "sorry I didn't mean to- it just that you remind me of someone I know when she's upset, but were friends right? I'm a let you in on a little secret she taught me. 'It helps to talk about it'."

Her heart stopped not just because of his voice sounding like he cared. Like a boyfriend comforting his love but because he called them friends, the same he that hardly ever talked to anyone about anything other than work. In her minds she was making a 'Get Dare Plan' completely forgetting that he used the word 'she' and that he might have found 'the one' already. When she was about to answer the outside was really nosy and picking up the fact that she didn't want to spill her guts out in public Darien stood up and reached for her hand and she took it gracefully.

They soon came to a beautiful rose garden in a closed area 'Beautiful' she thought. "this is where i come to think", he said.

They sat on a bench and she told him all her worries and problems. She found out that they had something in common and he completely understood her. Smiling to herself she got enough courage to pull him down into a kiss but before their lips touched there was a noise and the two sprung apart to see a woman walk towards them.

The woman was only a couple inches taller then her and she had the longest golden blond hair that Charlotte has ever since. She walked with such grace that a supermodel would envy her and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. If Charlotte was envious of the woman's sudden appearance before it was ten times more evident when she turned to Darien and realized he was in a trance staring at the lady, but with pleading eyes? He looked so lost and yet so determined as the two stared at each other.

For what seemed for hours the young goddess spoke heavenly and said, "Oh Endymion I didn't know that spot was taken, you have found yourself a gem, I hope it was worth it good bye you're very lucky." With that she turned and gracefully walked away.

Charlotte was really confused now, who in the world was Endymion? What had that had to do with _her_ Darien? The only thought she could assume was that the blond chick was crazy and left it as that until she heard Darien say something that she couldn't quite decipher and start to run after said woman. So there she was alone once again, but this time she had a mischievous simile on her face because she knew exactly what and who she wanted next and had their moment would not have been interrupted she would of already had him. "Oh yes, he will be mine."

**** End of flashback****

Charlotte made up her mine and she took out one of his business cards and started heading in the direction of Darien's apartment.

* * *

Andrew walked into his best friend's apartment holding his nose because as soon as he walked in a horrible stench filled his nostril. He could never remember Darien's place looking like this. It was beer bottles to the ceiling and half eaten pizza boxes everywhere. 'Well at least he ate finally' Andrew thought. As he moved closer to said friend, he noticed a smell that wasn't pleasant at all and that was just putting it mildly. "Alright buddy this is it I am not letting you drown in your sorrows anymore. It is time to re enter the world of the living", yelled Andrew pulling his friend his friend's arm in efforts to move said man out of this spot that he had sat in for days and hopefully in a shower. His friend looked like he hasn't slept; hell he didn't even think Darien used the damn bathroom. Andrew was trying so hard to make this man move he even used coffee and when that didn't work Andrew knew hell officially froze over.

After many attempts the only response he got for his efforts was Darien mumbling, "She's gone", and laughing to himself, it was like a broken record that was on replay. Darien was not the only one that lost her; he lost his little sister too. She left both their lives, but knowing Sere she'll come back she always does, right? But for right now Andrew was tried of his friend acting like he was the living dead. Andrew was at his wits end when suddenly an idea was put in his head. It was not an idea that he was fond of but he just had that sick sense that it would work.

Andrew sat on the furthest couch facing his friend's backside. Something in him told him not to be so close to the drunk man on the floor, while he was playing out his plan. "You know Darien", he waited for a response. When he got none he signed and continued, "I was wondering if you two are really down this time if I could uh have a test run with her."

Soon after Andrew chocked his last word up Darien snapped and within seconds golden light flourished his apartment and fading to reveal a really pissed Prince Endymion walking towards Andrew with his first closed. His eyes weren't blue they wee black and in one movement Andrew was thrown into the wall breaking the lamp behind him.

"Care to repeat that", growled Endymion as he reached for best friend holding him in the air choking the leaving day lights out of him.

Andrew looked down at his best friend in fear, slowly losing consciousness, " Darien", he choked, "chill I was joking." Still nothing worked as he was still being choked in mid air, some bright plan he had. Now he was going to die here.

"Daddy stop it", a girl yelled and immediately Darien dropped Andrew back on the ground and turned to face the pinked haired girl by the door in tears.

* * *

Alright this is what i have so far...

one obsessed college student...plus future daughter...plus one pregnant Serena is just a recipe for disaster. Oh and lets not forget poor Andrew who was only trying to help.

If your wondering why Charlotte is so crazed she had this big crush on him and misinterpreted his kindness for something greater. needless to say she is not in her right mind and is therefore assuming stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"In My Daughter's Eyes"-MARTINA MCBRIDE**_

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_  
_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_  
_But the truth is plain to see_  
_She was sent to rescue me_  
_I see who I wanna be_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

"Daddy stop it", a girl yelled and immediately Darien dropped Andrew back on the ground and turned to face the pinked haired girl by door in tears.

Within seconds Endymion was embracing the little girl that would one day be his future daughter he will one day have with Serena, _well that is if she would still have me_. At that thought he only embraced her tighter telling her how much he loved her. Letting go of all his worries for a minute because right now he had something he didn't have three days ago; _hope._

Hope in the fact that everything would be alright, because his daughter was right here in front of him. If she was here that meant everything was going to be okay and he would be reunited with his angel shortly. She would forgive him and they will life happily ever after as ruler of Crystal Tokyo it was just a matter as time. His thoughts were interpreted as the sweet pinked haired angel spoke again. "I missed you too Dad, but why are you dressed funny", she asked with a puzzled look. _The same look Serena gives when she is really confused with an eyebrow up and her tongue slightly out with her head tilted to the right. _

Darien just chuckled and patted her head and stood up with a confidence he haven't felt in days and said, "Well Small Lady don't ya recognize your old man's royal armor".

She nodded slowly, "yes silly Darien, but your in your apartment so the question is _why are you in it."_

He was just about to answer when muffle coughing filled the room. They were brought back the fact that they were not alone and that Andrew was on the floor barely conscious. "Oh shit", whispered Darien running a hand threw his hair, "I am sooooo sorry man, let me help", but before he could reach his best friend Rini was kneeled down in front of Andrew. Her eyes closed in concentration and a silvery golden light escaped from her. Darien couldn't help but be amazed.

"All better Andy", she spoke as the light faded. Her words were graceful and serene. It was then that Darien noticed that she was older then the last time she was here. She was still a kid but she held all the grace and confidence as someone three times her age. This was his little girl and he realized he would be strong for her and be somebody she could be proud of; just like he was proud of her. It took him years to learn how to heal people by will power and here she was healing his best friend.

"Thanks for saving me from the dark prince over there." Everyone laughed at that and Darien again apologized. Andrew gave Darien the look that said _they would talk later_. "This may be pretty rude but have we met, you look strangely familiar but, wait I vaguely remember you called Darien _'Dad'_, who are you", he asked raising an eyebrow. _This girl had to be about 14 or 15 there was no way Darien was her father and if he was did Serena know? Was that the reason she went away?_ Oh yea he was going to have a very long talk with his _best_ friend.

She giggled slightly stood and curtsied, "Before you assume anything uncle, I am Small Lady Serena Serenity Rose Shields; I am the daughter of King Endymion of Earth and Neo Queen Serenity. I am the crown princesses of Crystal Tokyo and the heir to the Silver Millennium. I am telling you this under prior knowledge that my parents already told you of there superficial extra curricular activities, I am from the future just in case you are wondering, but you may remember me as Serena's cousin Rini."

Okay Andrew was shocked. He did not expect this answer at ALL. He looked at this pinked haired angel in front of him and noticed that she was the splinting image of Serena besides the hair and eyes of course. He vaguely remembered Serena little cousin in the arcade and was trying to take in the image before him.

Her once puffy pigtails were now as long as her moms'. She was about five feet something, wearing an incredibly short red skirt and a white top with a rose design on it. "This is so cool; you get to see your kids before you have them. Wow Darien get a shot gun ready right now", yelled Andrew earning a growl from Darien.

"I think the technique I just used a few minutes ago is more then effective", growled Darien crossing his arms lifting his head up in confidence giving that smirk that he was well known for. Once again laughter took over the room; Rini was shaking her head in agreement until her stomach gave that famous Serena growl. "Well, (chuckling) it seems that my little bunny is hungry, Andrew", he said looking at his best friend hoping he would forgive him and allow them to go to the arcade because his place was not at all presentable. He would just have to call in his personal maid to clean it up while he was out with his daughter.

As if understanding exactly what his best friend was saying Andrew signed, ran his fingered through his slightly ruffled sandy hair and said, "Sure man no problem, lets all go to the arcade."

"Pew cuz I am starving, I haven't ate since before I went to the moon, let's go", explained Rini forgetting that she was not supposed to tell her mother where-about or the meeting with her grandma and Pluto about her ma.

"The moon", asked Darien, "why were _you_ there?"

_Oh shoot_ she thought. "Ah… I wanted to look at the ruins of it. I can't at home because it's ah…our winter home now perfectly restored. I can't believe that all of that was destroyed like that, but Dare im hungry and you know how I am when I get hungry."

"Yea almost as bad as Meatball Head", laughing he got his wallet and keys and the three quickly made there way to the arcade to enjoy basking in Rini's company never seeing the familiar brunette in the lobby.

* * *

_Across Town Somewhere…_

_Wow I missed this so much_, she thought as she inhaled both the sights and the different smells. Tokyo was so busy, so alive and colorful she couldn't help but smile at the city she called home for eighteen years. She had two weeks in this gorgeous city. Two weeks to do all that was needed to be done. She could go see her parents but they would not remember her because she blocked their memories of her from them. It was not the brightest thing to do, but it would have been selfish to have them worry about her, not to mention the baby. Yeah her dad would have torn her _a new one_ and probably have her get rid of the precious flower growing within her. So she assumed that everything was for the best. Serena called the Outers because the Inners were all on assignments around the galaxy rebuilding the alliance and inviting them to the mega ball/meeting of the millennium. She told them to meet her at the crown arcade.

_The arcade, _she thought briefly before taking her usual walk there. She wondered would she see him, _them?_ Well at least she could kill two birds with one stone; tell him about the baby and invite him to the ball to represent Earth_. Oh yes that would be a lovely conversation to have_ she thought bitterly but nevertheless a conversation she was going to have to endure.

As she became closer and closer to the arcade she began to feel lightheaded. _Maybe from lack of food _she thought, _um I can't wait for Andy's famous milkshakes. He is going to be so psyche to see me, _she thought cheerfully. The closer she got the more her head was feeling lightheaded and the brief pain her stomach was feeling was starting to really bring down her mood. She was nearly a month pregnant and knew she had to watch herself and keep stress to a minimum for the health of the baby. "Hold on, Ree's I'm going to fed ya real soon", she said rubbing her tiny stomach.

When she was in front of the glass window she glanced into it to search for a raven haired man. Call it childish but the way she was feeling all of a sudden made her not want to handle him right now. She spotted him at… _a Sailor V game_ with a girl, not just any girl but the same one that was suppose to be growing in her stomach right _now_. This explained everything, the dizziness, the slight pain in her stomach, everything. Any other time Serena would run towards her future daughter but this was different. She was endanger, if she used her power he would feel it and come running and she would be found before she was ready but what other option did she have? Before she could even think about it she felt her knees grew weak, and the last thing that entered her mind as darkness took over her was to save her baby.

* * *

Inside the arcade; after hours of spending time with Rini, she some how managed to get him to play that darn Sailor V game. At first he was completely against it stating that he was too old and it was unmanly but being one to never deny his angels of anything he gave up and thus he sat 23 years old getting his butt whooped by his future daughter. Strangely enough he was enjoying it. That has been the first time he smiled in days.

After awhile he started to notice her eyes dropping, and she kept putting her hands on her head. He was getting worried. Rini only got sick once and that was because of the wise man so _what was wrong now?_ He checked her forehead to realize it was unusually warm. "Re are you okay?"

"Actually I'm not feeling very well", and that was the last thing he heard before she collapsed in front of him. She never made it to the floor though. His first instinct was to catch her and check her vitals, but that was when his worst nightmare was coming to past; she was fading away. He picked her up and ran to his car praying for her to make it. His thoughts most have been heard because he felt Serena's silver crystal as he entered the parking lot to his complex, glancing over to Rini he saw that she was sleeping soundly wrapped in a blanket of silver light. She stopped fading and it looked like she was just sleeping. He finally let out a breath he did not know he was holding, and smiled at her peaceful sleeping form. _Just like her mother_, he thought.

Her eyes started to flutter open and he wondered how long he let her sleep. "Um Darien why are you staring at me like that", she questioned, the silver light fading.

He just chuckled and got out the car to open her door and said, "Nothing princess". The way up to the apartment was quiet. Darien just wanted to get there as soon as he could to do a further check up on her to make sure that she was perfectly okay.

"Darien I'm tired, can I head to bed, and you can check me in the morning I promise", she whined. He just nodded and watched as she headed to his bedroom; a habit of which she always done when it was just the two of them. He smiled at the thought of his bunnies similar personalities but that smile quickly turned upside down when he heard screaming coming from his _bedroom_.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!... I love you too twin thanks!

I hope you like it; I gave Rini a new power that I figured she should have being Endymion's kid and all. Well, it's not really new if you remember that episode when the black moon attacked her school making the little kids fight each other and she healed her best friend. I just experimented a little so she could save poor Andrew!

If you haven't guessed Serena is on earth, and already in danger?

Where are the outers?

What exactly did that crazed charlotte have in stored for Dare-bear next?

Read the next chapter to find out all of these questions and why is Rini screaming all crazy?

And if you're wondering why Darien didn't feel her, Rini collapsed the same time she did and he was focused on her instead, but he did feel her. He just assumed that she sense that Rini was in danger and protected her… Well his assumption wasn't way off!


	7. Chapter 7

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_  
_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes_  
_naturally_  
_I don't wanna have to split the holidays_  
_I don't want two addresses_  
_I don't want a step-brother anyways_  
_And I don't want my mom to have to change her_  
_last name_

Pink- **"Family Portrait"**

**************************Rini POV***********************

Her eyes started to flutter open when she realized someone was staring at her. "Um Darien why are you staring at me like that", she questioned, the silver light fading_. Wait, why do I have that around me anyways, she thought._ Then she remembered that she wasn't feeling good at the arcade. She was feeling lightheaded and empty. _Wait, how did they get in dare's car?_

She heard him chuckle and he got out the car to open her door and said, "Nothing princess".

The way up to the apartment was quiet. She was trying to figure out what caused her to faint. She vaguely remembered feeling as though she didn't exist. She knew that Darien just wanted to get there as soon as he could to do a further check up on her to make sure that she was perfectly okay, but the truth was she honesty didn't know.

As soon as they got in she realized that his apartment was back to normal, as if it wasn't a pig style a couple hours ago. She was quite impressed, even the smell was gone.

"Darien I'm tired, can I head to bed, and you can check me in the morning I promise", she whined hoping it would work. He just nodded and she could feel his eyes on her as she walked to his bedroom. She was not going to sleep; she was going to have a talk with Sailor Pluto. She needed it to be in an enclosed area and she knew he would not be headed there for a while. He always dreaded going to his room when mother was away…or pissed. Besides if she chose to go into the guest room aka her room he would have known something was wrong.

She opened the door and was about to jump on the bed until she saw the nearly naked woman on the bed, which by the way was not her mother. Rini did the only thing she could think of; she screamed. The lady must have fallen asleep because she woke up trying to cover herself up also screaming, "Who the hell are you!"

Rini eyes narrowed and she stated coldly with enough venom to make anyone surrender and bow down, "no bitch the question is 'who are you'? You don't belong here. What are you doing in my father's room?"

"Father", she laughed. "Sweetie, go get a d.n.a check because he isn't your father, you look nothing like him, and as far as belonging here I'm here to make him feel better; we had a date". She smirked at her self thinking she won.

Rini only raised an eyebrow and looked at her in disgust, "Really, that funny because your not cute at all", she smirked back.

"What the hell is going on in there? Rini are you okay", Darien said as he opened the door. When Rini turned to see her so called father she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't find it in her.

"How could you, she loves you, daddy", she yelled and ran right past him, with all her might. No wonder she was feeling like she wouldn't exist. **Darien was sleeping around**; no wonder mom left. She heard him running after her and she knew he would eventually catch up so when she was in a secure area she teleported herself to a place where she felt safe. She didn't want her future parents to see other people. She thought coming here she could help but she couldn't this was way too over her shoulders. She didn't want half siblings running around, living in two different kingdoms. She wanted to live; she wanted her happy family back. Just the three of them together and always, just like her father promised her when she was little._ Was that too much to ask? _

* * *

Darien POV

"What the hell is going on in there? Rini are you okay", Darien said as he opened the door. He saw Rini turn around and try to look angry. Her eyes were almost an icy reddish purple. It looked like she hated him. He turned and looked over to the bed and his eyes grew cold and distant. Just then pink flew past him. "He looked over to the lady on the bed and coldly told her, "be gone when I get back", and started to run after his little girl. Thank god for tuxedo kamen's super speed or he would have lost her. "Re it's not what you think", he cried still running after her, "let me explain".

He chased her for what seemed like hours until she ran into this alley with a dead end. Seeing this he physically relaxed slowing down so he wouldn't crash into her. He approached her slowly, but as he got close enough to be in arms reach, she disappeared in a pink light. Just when things were looking up for him, this had to happen.

This was the main reason he didn't talk to the opposite gender. He didn't want them, the only one he ever did was no where to be found. Now Rini was probably there with her mother crying in her arms. It was only a matter of time before Serena found out. He just wishes she would confront him so they could talk, so they could work it out, instead of her making all these wrong assumptions. He needed her, he needed his family back. He needed this empty feeling in him to be filed. Walking back towards his apartment he hoped Charlotte was gone, he didn't want to deal with her. He just wanted to go back home and concentrate on earth to see if she was still in this time line; on his planet. He would find them, if that was the last thing he did.

"Hey Asshole", a voice rang. He knew that they were addressing him, but he was not in the mood to deal with them at this time, even though he was shocked they did not come sooner.

"Turn around and fight me Endymion".

"I don't fight women, ladies sorry" and he continued to walk away.

"Fine by me bitch, WORLD SHAKING"


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Stop Crying Your Heart Out"**__  
-Leona Lewis  
__Hold up... hold on... don't be scared,__  
__You'll never change what's been and gone.__  
__May your smile... Shine on...__  
__Don't be scared,__  
__Your destiny may keep you warm._

Serena awoke feeling nauseous and she couldn't bear to hold it in any longer. She had no idea where she was, no idea where the bathroom was but she did spot a trash can and that's where she was found hurled over when her four champions came in. They all rushed to her in over to her noticing her pale skin, and the aftermath of what looked like yesterdays breakfast. They all tried to confront her, and one patted her back to try to smooth her. Finally the tall blond, also known as Amara carried her back to bed. The small one with short black hair also known as Hotrau ran to get a wet face cloth, and the blue haired one named Michelle informed them she was going to get the doctor, all awhile the tall green haired named Trisha just stood in silence with worry eyes.

"Are sure she's done papa", asked Hotrau returning with the face cloth, handing it to Trisha so she could whip the small princess face.

"Yea any more and she was going to throw up the baby little one, but really Sere can I beat his ass now or later your choice", smirked Amara.

"U-", she started trying to find her voice but it was too hard to talk. So she just smiled lovingly to them, hoping they could see all the things she wanted to say in her expression. Just then Michelle reentered with a guy who was about six feet give or take, red eyes and brown hair; the doctor Serena assumed.

"Hello Ms. Tuskino, I am Doctor Victor and it appears that you had a little fainting spell today. Now is it okay for these women to be in the room while I go through this with you or would like them to leave.

"Yes", Serena replied, "I want them here".

The doctor nodded and proceeded checking his clipboard," very well then, ms Tuskino, are you sexually active", the doctor asked. Serena simply nodded a yes trying to hide a faint blush on her cheeks and answered, "Well doctor I actually took a home pregnancy test almost two weeks ago and it was positive."

"Well, I would like to do a couple tests to see how things are coming along and how far you are." She nodded her head okay and the doctor proceeded with doing an ultrasound, which all of the girls' ogles over the small baby inside of her. She got to hear her baby's heart beat loud and strong, and the girls joked that it was proved that the baby was going to have a set of lungs like its mom. The doctor said how it was too early to determining the sex, and the girls didn't press it because they all knew what it was. He also mentioned that it was light tear around the uterus, but other than that the baby was perfectly healthy for two months along. He ordered her on bed rest just as a precaution for the next four weeks and to have a check up every other week until the tears and scaring healed. She reliantly agreed and asked if she could go home. "Actually there are a few more questions I ah- have to ask you", stated the doctor turning a nice shade of red causing Amara eyebrow to go up.

"Like what doc", asked Serena.

"Well", he started running his hands through his hair. "Is the father involved right now- uh I mean.

" no look wasn't you listening the father is a dead man. Once I'm through Shields wont known what hit him", stated Amara whose anger was rising by the minute. Michelle then put her hand on her shoulder to try to help her relax.

"Shields", asked the doctor.

"Yes Darien- you may know him Dr. Darien Shields works here", coiled Michelle. She did not like where this was going, her princess and her prince may have some things to work out but they were fated for each other and no doctor was going to changed that. When she saw the doctor face flush and looked a bit scared she smiled inwardly, adding "he is her fiancé". Now that was the icing on the cake.

One the doctor composed himself and signed in defeat he said, "Yes Dr. Shields is truly a remarkable young man, he has great things in stored in his future".

"Indeed", replied Trisha, "is that all, can we leave now", she asked moving over to rejoin the girls.

"Ah yes, just let me print out baby shields here so the proud mother to be can have a picture of it. You can pick it up at the reception desk in the front. Good day ladies", and with that he was out.

While Amara and the others left to go get the car Serena and Trisha stayed behind to pick the sonogram and scheduled her next appointment.

"Trisha", Serena asked.

"Yes your highness"

"Why is Small lady here, I've seen her on my way to go see her father, and- and that's when I fainted. I thought it was impossible for a person to be in the same place as there other self in the same timeline", she solicited.

"Small Lady's here", she asked and Serena nodded. Trisha signed, "Permission to speak freely".

"Always", smiled Serena.

"That girl is reckless and come to think of it she reminds me of a certain blond princess in the silver millennium."

Serena blushed at the acquisition. "Like mother like daughter, I'm afraid", laughed Serena and Trisha joined in.

"That's what I am afraid of, but if that is the case that can cause a major complication in your pregnancy but if you wear this", she pulled a bracelet from her subspace pocket and slid it on Serena's wrist, "it protects the wearer from ever being lost and wavering from time and space. Do you remember it", asked Trisha.

Serena looked at the object on her wrist and gasped when she realized it was the same one she loved to wear during her time in the moon palace. Then memories of her in font of a beautiful marble door with elegant crafting on it came to mind.

**Flashback…**

_She was about four or five and she was crying. A woman appeared before her and she jumped trying to find a place to run. "Don't be frighten little one, I mean no harm princess", stated the woman. _

"_i-I don't belweve you", whimpered the tiny girl, "my mommy is a big wowerful queen." _

_The lady laughed and moved closer causing Serenity to move backwards, "little one, I am a good friend of your mother, I am sailor Pluto the guardian of time."_

_Serenity's eyes went big, "really a sailor scout, wleasure to meet you, I'm sorry for being scared of you mars always call me a scaredy cat". _

_Sailor Pluto got on here knees and embraced the small princess before her; she knew the long rode that laid before her. "you are not a scary cat little one, in your darkest moment you are brave, your love for everything will be your light and not even the stars among us can outshine you. You will grow up to be a powerful queen and a lovely young woman. Princess do not fret, you will be the light of hope for lighters to come, mars is just envious sweetie don't worry", the sailor soothed. The small girl just hiccupped in her embrace, "really Puu". _

_The lady laughed at the little's one attempt to say her name, "really princess." _

"_So I won't disawear, like mercury said", inquired the complex girl. _

_The guardian of time made a mental not to speak with the younger's scouts in the future to stop telling the princess such nonsense. "How about this I will give you a gift do you like gives serenity." The girl nodded, "well this bracelet I am about to give you will insure that you never disappear in the wraps of time as long as you wear it, so now that you have time it is what you do with it that is important. Remember there is never a time when you are truly alone." Pluto gave serenity a silver charm bracelet, and on one of the charms her name was inscribed on it. The charm also had a moon, the sun, an angel, and a star. _

"_Aw thank you Puu I love it" the small girl cried._

**End of flashback.**

"Puu where did you find it- I mean it couldn't be could it", asked an astonish Serena. She was examining it and gaping. True enough it was her old bracelet from her past life. She then gave Trisha a big bear hug to show her thanks all the while Trisha was laughing.

"Puu? Aren't we a little too old for that now", she asked mockingly.

"Never", Serena said, "thank you, but really where did you find it?"

"I have my ways", was Trisha simple reply, and then they were met by Hotrau who told them that the car was outside in the front.

They drove up to the house and got Serena settled in, and she immediately feel into a deep sleep. Everything was calm and peaceful. It wasn't until hours later that day when a loud knock came from the door when all hell broke lose.

* * *

Sorry, bout the cliff hanger for some reason this was a hard chapter for me to write. if your confused this is right before the showdown between Amara and Darien.

...we finally got to see where Serena went after she blacked out.

Please Review and stay tuned for the next chapter...i finally have a creative vision for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for taking so long to update. i guess i lost my muse and have been preparing for college but thank you for reading and for all the wonderful reviews!_

**"Why Would You Stay"**

There's a light shining on you.  
And baby I'm trembling inside.  
Loved a woman that I barely knew,  
I must've been outta mind.

Ohhh I  
I ll never hurt you again  
Girl I  
I know you deserve a better man  
Hey I  
I was a fool to ever let you down  
So why would you stay?

Woman I beg your forgiveness  
And I'll do whatever it takes  
And may the Lord be my witness  
Honey I never meant to treat you this way  
Sugar your heart has been broken  
But I could still see true love shine in your eyes  
When every word has been spoken  
Woman I'll love you for the rest of my life

-kem

_

* * *

"Puu where did you find it- I mean it couldn't be could it", asked an astonish Serena. She was examining it and gaping. True enough it was her old bracelet from her past life. She then gave Trisha a big bear hug to show her thanks all the while Trisha was laughing._

_"Puu? Aren't we a little too old for that now", she asked mockingly._

_"Never", Serena said, "thank you, but really where did you find it?"_

_"I have my ways", was Trisha simple reply, and then they were met by Hotrau who told them that the car was outside in the front._

_They drove up to the house and got Serena settled in, and she immediately feel into a deep sleep. Everything was calm and peaceful. It wasn't until hours later that day when a loud knock came from the door when all hell broke lose._

* * *

"Rini", Hotrau asked as she opened the door. True enough there stood a distraught puffy eyed rini soaked from the rain leaving her normally lovely pink colored hair a tangled mess. "i- I didn't know –i-I thought I could bring them- back together-I was wrong", sobbed Rini.

The site was heart breaking and the soldier of death and rebrith embraced her future princess and tried to comfort her and once again asked what was wrong. "She- a lady was in Dads- I mean Darien's apartment and she wasn't mom", whimpered Rini as glass broke the two turned there heads and they saw the pieces to a broken cup and a shell shocked Serena. The little girl ran to her future mother and hugged her for dear life. Amara on the other hand saw red and was out the door in pursuits to kill Darien and make him scream bloody murder for not only breaking her little kitten's heart but her cub's as well.

Michelle looked over to where her partner once stood and could tell that this was just too much. She wanted to end this fiasco and reveal the truth in the mirror but she shared a look with the guardian of time and silently went after her partner to make sure no real harm went after the misunderstood prince.

* * *

Sailor Uranus have been searching for the prince for a god ten minutes now. She checked his apartment and was buffaloed when she saw a women exit his front door. 'that Son of Bitch' she thought as she clinched her fist and grunted her teeth. She started to follow the woman outside and was about to approach her and beat the living hell out of her when she heard a desperate cry not far from were she was. The unsuspecting female got lucky as the soldier turned around and headed towards the sound.

"Rini please come back", yelled Darien in one last attempt to get rini to appear again.

"Hey Asshole", a voice rang. He knew that they were addressing him, but he was not in the mood to deal with them at this time, even though he was shocked they did not come sooner.

"Turn around and fight me Endymion".

"I don't fight women, ladies sorry" and he continued to walk away.

"Fine by me bitch, WORLD SHAKING", cried Uranus in all her windy glory.

At this point he silently prayed that the orange power blast would kill him instantly to put him out of his misery but it never came. He turned around to see his own four guardians; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite standing between him and Uranus. "You should be more careful your highness", replied the oldest one with silver hair named Kunzite.

"how dare you attack our prince, for that you must pay", replied nephrite, getting ready to attack the lonely soldier.

"with your life", added the youngest Shitennou named jadeite.

Uranus was getting more pissed by the minute, "you dare to threaten a Sailor Scout", she asked amused.

"okay what did we miss, your highness why are the sailor scouts after you, clearly they know how much you mean to serenity", inquired Zoisite.

"hmpf", laughed Uranus," who do you think sent me." For the first time Darien looked into the eyes of the scout. His eyes were empty and held no more hope in them Uranus almost felt sorry for him…almost.

Darien could believe that Serena would actually do that but as always the scouts face was unreadable. Sure she was mad beyond comparison but this? Had it really come to this?

Just as Uranus was bout power up another attack sailor Neptune jump in between them.

"another one", murmured Jed.

"Uranus, we are needed elsewhere at this moment. It is imperative", stated the blued haired scout.

Uranus was hesitant to oblige and was still glaring daggers at the prince. "Next time we meet playboy I will leave broken bones in my wake", and with that they turned and was about to leave when Darien stopped them. Did he have a death wish Neptune thought bitterly.

"yes", Neptune said. Her voice was calm but icy. Darien paused unsure if he should proceed to ask his question. As if Neptune knew the words he could find, she replied, "they are both safe under the scouts watchful eye".

The answer stilled his worries a little at least they where together and safe. The scouts would never see any harm done to them. He was about to asked them where were his girls was exactly but realized that they were both gone. Instead he found the gaze of his four best friends of another life time. "your highness, we should get going it is not safe here, plus with the rain you may catch a cold", spoke Zoisite.

Darien laughed a bitter laugh, he knew the rain was all him and he wasn't going to get sick easily. If the sunshine in his life was taken away from him then he be damned if everyone else enjoyed it's sunny rays. "find them", he commanded to his four men.

They were slightly confused at their prince use of them and have they been any other men they would of flinched at his dead icy powerful tone. "my lord whom is this them that you speak of ", asked Kunzite.

"whom do you think, Find Serenity and Small lady", they were slightly confused again at the mention of small lady so he continued, "she is my daughter. It should be easy to track her. Earth and the golden crystal runs through her veins", and with that the four man bowed and teleported away in pursuits of two bunnies.

Endymion couldn't help but grin as he marched back to his apartment. He was close to having his family back and once they were back he would beg for their forgiveness and make sure that this time they stayed.

* * *

Please review and i promise it would not be long until i update again!


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON...WISH I DID BUT I DONT.**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**"Faith"**

Hey there sad eyes  
What's on your mind  
Don't look so down  
Give it sometime  
You don't have to be  
So hard on yourself  
I know the world can be a brutal place  
Please don't let it steal your smile away

Cause when the sky's the darkest  
You can see the stars  
And when you fall the hardest  
You find how strong you are  
Close your eyes  
Rest awhile  
Its been a long long day  
So come on baby baby

**Have a little faith**

**-Jordin Sparks**

Back at the house while Sailor Uranus was in pursuits of harming Darien Serena stood tightly embracing her beloved daughter listening to her heart wrenching sobs. "Its okay baby im here", she soothed while inside she her self was falling apart. Trisha and Hotrau moved to give there royals time alone and left to inform the inner sailor scouts about rini's appearance and Serena's condition.

Serena led the sobbing Rini to her bedroom and subconsciously rubbed her belly as she glazed at the young woman that would soon become her daughter. Besides the circumstances she smiled and patted the seat beside her so Rini could sit. There she held her in silence knowing that she was going to get know where by prying and she needed answers. So knowing her daughter was just like her she patiently waited until Rini couldn't take the silence. "Mom, I – am so sorry, I shouldn't be here", Rini cried breaking the silence with her wailing.

Serena heartbroken even more and she blinked away her unshed tears. "You did nothing wrong with following your heart. Sweetie always remember that but what you did was reckless but I suppose I should allow my neo self to reprimand you of that", responded Serena. The girls giggled slightly about that until Rini got up and started pacing the room. A habit she got from her father, she thought.

"Omg- Serena that pig disgust me- here I come and try to help him out only to find out that it was his fault in the first place. I didn't want him to be lonely but no after everything that happened I feel as if I wont exist. I – I felt me disappearing earlier and know I know why. I- I wont be born will I", Rini cried.

Serena was about to tell her off for disrespecting her father no matter what was happening between them, but that died right off the tip of her tongue as her daughter poured all of her fears out. Serena just smiled knowing how to at least put some of her daughters mind at ease. She reached in her subspace pocket and took out her sonogram. She didn't really look pregnant bout the proof was evident in her hands. "Sweetie look at this, I have something I know you want to see."

Rini stopped pacing and raised her brow up trying to see what it was her future mother was holding in her hands. The picture was in black and white and it looked kind of funny but the top it read 'My little bunny- Rini'. Looking up to her daughters confused face she answered, "don't look so confused munchkin it's you safe and sound in belly", she said as she patted her stomach to improvised her point.

Rini just stared at the picture and then at Serena and back again. She was so happy that she was going to exist even if Darien made a mistake. But looking at Serena things just didn't add up, " you don't look pregnant, I thought one couldn't exist in too places at once especially soo close, I mean what if that thing is not even me in there", she wailed.

Serena hugged her again and said, "Trust me I know ", she began to comb her fingers through rini's hair in efforts to calm the frighten princess. then she pulled backed and looked into eyes whose emotions mirrored her own.

"Oh sere, why don't dare loves us, loves me anymore and that woman sere she is terrible", replied Rini, "I just want us all to be happy like daddy promised, he don't love me im a terrible princess, I thought I could help, but im nothing but a scared little girl, I am so sorry I –".

"not another word Small Lady", stated Serena sternly before she continued a little more softly repeated words that made her get through one of her most darkest hours as a kid, "you are not little one, in your darkest moment you are brave, your love for everything will be your light and not even the stars among us can outshine you. You will grow up to be a powerful queen and a lovely young woman. Princess do not fret, you will be the light of hope for lighters to come, and that horrible crazy lady is just envious sweetie don't worry", by the time she was done her voice held all the confidence in the world and she kissed rini's forehead and rini's crescent moon began to glow and immediately she was calmer. The two changed into night attire and curled up into each others warmth. Just as Rini was drifted off to sleep Serena whispered, "don't worry my love, daddy loves us," and then she hugged rini closer and let lose all those tears that she was holding back away from earlier and cried herself asleep. _I know he does, just have a little faith.i_

_

* * *

_

" you called Sailor Pluto" stated Neptune, as she and Uranus walked into the misty room.

"yea and you could kill the dramatics", coughed Uranus, "what was so important that it could wait until after i beat up play boy and his players."

Sailor pluto and houtura shared a look and pluto finally said, "i fear that the time line was changed and the future that we know will ceast to exist."

Well to say that uranus was stunned was an understatement so it as neptune to speak, "so what of cyrstal tokyo- smal lady".

"you may try the use of your mirror for guidance but as you know i can only say so much and even then i sense an unknown evil coming, which is why i called the inners back to earth. i must go and watch the time lines", stated pluto.

"i sense that death is near", stated sailor staturn gravely. her eyes was a little distant and her voice was too old for someone her age.

"yea, it would have been here already if i wasn't called to come her", explained Uranus pounding her fist together to prove her point. All of the scouts just shook their heads at her antitics and signed knowing that Uranus was not going to lose that fixation of pounding Endymion anytime soon.

* * *

thanks for the reviews and alert please dont stop showing me your love because that gives me the muse and motivation to keep going.

sorry about the cliff hangers but then again what is a great story without one!


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Roses – Trey Songz**

Black roses for this dyin' love  
Now we're breakin' up  
Since we're givin' up  
Black roses and Early Valentine  
Special delivery just for you and I

Who knew our love would ever be  
Called a memory  
Who knew my home for happiness would soon be misery?  
Hate that we're so distant girl do you even miss me at all

The next day wasn't exactly the happiest but it was a full house. The inners had come back form their lunar expeditions early that morning. They were greeted with two rather large surprises and funny enough they were both Rini; the one in their princess's belly and the one they were all currently gushing over right now. They all had lots of questions to ask their princess and they didn't know rather to kill her or Darien at the moment because she kept this from them but Darien did break her heart. They were all a little hurt; the five of them were like sisters, so it just didn't make sense that she would keep something this big from them.

It was roughly around noon when said bunny came running down the stairs and into the kitchen for something to eat. She was currently eating ice cream and toast when Ray cleared her throat demanding attention when Serena looked up from her plate and ran to embrace her four sisterly comrades.

"Hey to you too Meatball Head", said Ray, who was trying to loosen her friends death grip.

"Serena what is this that you're eating", inquired Amy pointing to the deserted meal on the table. Serena turned and looked a faint blush appeared on her checks as she hung her head embraced.

"Why didn't you tell us Serena", asked Lita with hurt eyes as she leaned in front of the door frame with her hands over her chest.

"I- I'm sorry I just didn't know what to say", sobbed Serena placing her hands on her womb. Mina went over there and embraced her leader leading her back to the dinning room table.

"Gee you are a meatball head when someone is in your predicament you say 'guess what guys im PREGNANT' NOT 'guess what guys I want to rebuild my kingdom'", screamed Ray trying to mimic her, "I thought we were close", she whispered as she blinked away the tears threatening to fall. No bad how she was hurt by not knowing she be damned if Meatball Head and the others see her cry.

Those words hurt Serena the most and tears just came falling down her pale checks and it was then that they finally looked at the physical state their leader was in. To put it frankly she looked like hell. She had bags under her eyes and it was Mina turn to speak, "Guys she wanted to tell us, in fact she was but then all the stuff with Darien happened and she wanted to forget about it and she was scared we wouldn't love her or the baby", she rambled uneasily.

It was now time to look at Mina with wide eyes. "You knew", they all screeched.

Mina nodded and continued, "It was not my place to tell you but for Serena's to tell when she was ready. I was not going to put them in any harm so I sent her back here while we did as she asked and give her space."

The girls all glanced at each other and ran up to Serena and kneeled before her, "Serena you are our princess our loyalty is to you now and forever", stated Amy.

"Yea but you are our friend and sister first and foremost our love will always withstand any obstacle together you silly Meat-uh Serena", cried Ray.

"And that goes for the lil Bunny growing in you even if I want to cause physical harm to her father, we will love her as if she was our own", stated Lita.

"Aw thank you so much guys", cried Serena.

"Now show us the pictures we want to see the little squirt", giggled Mina and as laugher is contagious the room erupted in a fit of giggles.

Serena took out her sonogram photos and all the girls gushed over that causing the outers and Rini to just shake their heads at the display before them. It wasn't until Ray shouted, "hey she look like a pile of meatballs too" that they joined in on the laughter.

"No I do not", screamed Rini and then she also bust out into giggles.

"Not trying to ruin the mood or anything but Bunny don't you have an appointment with Doctor Victor today", stated Michelle in a motherly type way and with that Serena ran up the stairs to get ready screaming about being late.

"Some things never change", laughed Ray.

* * *

The inners accompanied Serena to the appointment since the outers made some lame excuse about not wanting to leave the princess unguarded and said they had other plans. Everyone was suspicious at that but they didn't ask questions, they just followed directions and walked her to this small café inside the hospital.

"Ah sweetie I thought you were suppose to be meeting the doctor, this don't look like the waiting room", stated Amy.

"I am", was all Serena said as she walked over to this tall man who was about six feet give or take, he had red eyes and brown hair. They watched how they hugged and sat down to talk while the man pulled out a folder and handed to her.

"isn't he gorgeous", squeaked mina.

"yea, he looks", stared Lita and everyone finished for her, "just like your old boyfriend."

Ray was about to march up to them before Mina told her to give them some space so they choose a space that was in eyes sight of Serena and the mystery man yet far enough for privacy. "All I want to know is who is he", humph Ray.

"He is my doctor silly", laughed Rini. They all turned to look at her as if realizing that she was there for the first time. She just shrugged and said "let's order im hungry."

They all laughed and thought like mother like daughter.

* * *

Darien finally had a descent night sleep since his generals were back and was searching for his two lost bunnies. He felt better then he had in days, even though he still felt like shit he was back into his old routine. He checked his voice messages and found out if he wasn't in for work he would be fired. So hence why he was out and now exhausted sitting at this café in the hospital for lunch.

He had nine patients to accommodate for earlier this morning and a meeting right after this. Good thing for his best friend named coffee and the golden crystal or he would be so tired he would end up being a patient his self!

It was an angelic laugh that brought him out of his restful state of mind and his brain on high alert. _Could that be_, he thought. His blood was already pumping faster and his heart was pounding more furious just off an accusation. He turned to the direction of the sound and sure enough there was that hairstyle that he loved so much. She looked happy and that smile on her face made him fill ten times lighter until he saw her male guest or whoever it was she was speaking to and his happiness turned into rage. She was looking at said male with so much joy in her eyes it was unbearable. _Did she even miss me at all_, he thought. Therefore he stood and walked closer to them so he could here more of the conversation.

"Thanks you so much again. You have no idea how much this means to me and the baby", she said.

He was lost what baby was she talking about. _She's not…is she_, he thought _and if so when_ because studying her now he didn't see it, _which meant she had to be recently impregnated and he haven't been with her in a while so…_ his thoughts where interrupted by a strong huskily laugh.

"it's my pleasure Serena, just make sure that you and our little baby in there stays healthy and that's all the thanks I need", the man said. _What the hell_ thought Daren, _their having a baby…As in that man and his angel? Oh hell naw_ and that was last cohesive thought before Darien marched over to them seeing red.

Serena felt Darien's presence and she looked up at him with what Darien assumed was guilty eyes. Darien gazed darkened and his deep blue eyes were now a vigorous black. "Darien", she sobbed.

He shut his eyes tightly, it was taking everything in his power not to hurt her right now. "Ah if it isn't the famous Mr. Shields I presume", the man said as he stood up. Darien finally steadied the man before him, he was roughly the same height as him, brown hair and red eyes_, -wait pause RED EYES…RINI HAS RED EYES_. He stared at this man with an icy glare as realization hit him.

"Hi my name is", the man said reaching out his hand but before he could finish Darien punched the living daylights out of him and said "bitch". He was proceeding to do more harm to the unconscious man on the floor until Serena touched him and was begging him to stop. No matter how pissed he was he couldn't stand to see her face in tears, but he was still livid.

"Don't touch me Serenity, how could you do this, to me, to us, I knew you were mad but this", he yelled pacing back and forth and when he stopped he realized that her lovely sailor scouts was blocking his from her.

"your one to talk cupid", scoffed Ray.

"it's not what you think Darien", she cried.

He let out a bitter laugh, "how ironic Serenity", he said. His voice was thick with mace.

Next thing you know two security guards came up to Darien and asked was everything all right. Amy told them the story and they escorted Mr. Shields out while Lita was being held back by Mina and Rini.

"This isn't over", he said calmly and walked reluctantly walked away. Only Serena saw the black rose he left in his wake and collapsed once again in her agony and pain.

* * *

THanks for the reviews and adding me as one of you guys favs!

Well now Dare knows shes alive and well...pregnant...

wonder what else is in stored for the lovely duo...next chap coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**"A Capella (Something's Missing)"**

I'm feeling such a vacancy, I don't feel whole (oh oh)  
Wish I could put my finger on it but I don't know what it is  
I looked in every place I could seek  
Tried to find the missing part of me  
I can't explain this feeling (feeling)

Feels like I'm on the wrong journey going in circles  
And I ain't even going nowhere  
I'm lost in the middle of nowhere  
Something is missing  
Can't somebody help me?  
Something is missing  
I'm missing a part of me  
something is missing  
Show me what it is  
Show me what's missing  
Missing

-Brandy

"SERENA", they all yelled, and bent down to try to help her up. As she was half way up she troubled over again grabbing her stomach protectively wincing in pain.

Ami seeing this asked, "Serena are you okay". Serena nodded but her face was etched in so much pain.

"Miss are you okay", asked a nearby doctor racing over. Despite the women protest he usher a wheel chair and the group was moved into an examining room to examine Serena. Everyone was worried waiting outside and Rini was holding onto Mina for dear life. She never saw her father lose his temper like this before. Sure she heard the King had a temper that would strike Hades, but she never been a witness to it and now it looked like it was an everyday behavior for his younger self.

"Are you even sure we should let her see the doctor, you know considering that we're- she's a you know", stated Ray looking around she whispered, "Sailor Scouts."

"Well as long as there not draining blood, I suppose that we are relatively safe", replied Ami. Before anymore questions or comments can be made the doctor came out and all heads whipped around to face him.

"Are in of you her blood family, because normally we only disclose information to blood relatives", he spoke looking at his clipboard.

Rini then found the nerve to utter, "yes sir she's my ma- sister", she quirked realizing her almost mistake.

Seeing the doctor still unwilling sign, Mina stood up and batted her eyelashes and put on a charm that really showed everyone why she was the goddess of love. To say the doctor was falling for her was an understatement. "I'm her cousin and these girls here are the closet family we ever had, so please tell us what's the matter with our dear Sere doctor", replied Mina Technically it really wasn't a lie; they were cousins in a past life.

"Well", the doctor said shaking her head regaining his composure, "she came pretty close to a miscarriage". Everyone gasped and Rini started shaking visibly. She came close to dying again; she suddenly ran into the room that the doctor just exited crying. "Well she seems to be under a lot of stress, but she won't let me take any blood samples of her so I could give her a better diagnosis, as her cousin you can override this decision or convince her it is best for the baby, until then I suggest bed rest for two weeks and no stress."

"um, I afraid I agree with my cousin, no blood test but we will take her home and make sure she get the rest she needs", stated mina.

"yup, even if we have to force the meatball head", smirked Rei but really she was really concerned for her best friend.

"poor Serena", whispered Lita, "I'll cook her anything she wants as long as she's healthy".

"So when can we take her home", they asked in unison, the sooner out of the hospital the better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darien was sitting at the board of Directors meeting still pissed off as before, but he hid it well. On the outside he was his regular calm and guarded self and on the inside he was plotting rather he should kill that red eye man with a rose to the heart on an energy blast. He chose the first one so it can be a long and painful death.

"Dr. Shields, we are highly disappointed in you young man, as someone in your position to be so reckless and harm a coworker. Such behavior is not tolerated is that understood", inquired one of the oldest board members.

"yes sir", signed Darien. "I understand and I really am sorry, I am not going to excuse my actions but I can assure you that it will never happen again", he said in all seriously.

Another member spoke. This one was younger mid thirties and female. " if it wasn't for you outstanding track records and you being one of the best general surgeon Shields you would fine yourself out of a job and let myself be clear if this ever happens again. We will not care who you are we will make it so not another hospital in Tokyo will hire you, understand", she stated. Darien nodded. "Good now lets get down to other business, the real reason I brought you hear gentlemen…"

But Darien wasn't paying much attention because he knew that once he left this meeting and even while he sat there that something was missing, and there was no way he was ever getting it back. He once again was alone and lost the only family that he could remember. _'Oh Sere'_, he thought heartlessly, for she had his heart.

* * *

Inside the hospital room a pink haired teen sat crying in a chair holding her mother hand for comfort.

"Its okay little one, its okay", the mother cried. "I hate seeing tears stain your gorgeous face", she said wiping the tears off with her free hand.

Shaking her head furiously Rini cried, "But its all my fault, if I haven't kept up this disguise, dad-dare-he wouldn't of tripped but…"

Okay now Serena was really confused raising an eye brow she asked, "What are you talking about darling".

"Come on meatball head, you never wondered whereas I got my looks from", at Serena nod she continued about how she really got her eye and hair color. In truth it was all a ploy that Pluto came up with way back when the black moon clan was after her. Then she loved being different and to keep up appearances as 'Serena's cousin' every time she came to the past she always had this disguise. To say that Serena was flabbergasted was an understatement; she looked at Rini with wide eyes and pulled her hands to cover her mouth.

Seeing the fear in Rini's eyes and releasing Rini could have took this the wrong way she once again reached for her hand and pulled her to a warm comforting hug, "it's alright I don't care what you look like my little Serenity I- we will always love you", she whispered. "Pluto", she cried and out of thin air Sailor Pluto appeared. "I think it is time for Small Lady to return home, no child should endure seeing her parents at this state", replied Serena, her voice holding the power and strength she held as a royal and as Sailor moon.

Pluto simply nodded.

"I don't wanna go yet, not now", cried Rini, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

"it will be okay, I promise", beamed Serena. Then she looked at Pluto and her face became hard as she locked eyes and told Pluto that small lady was to have no remembrance of this trip at all or else.

Pluto bowed slightly and she and small lady said there good byes and left the room in the same manner of which the scout appeared in. "until we meet again my love", she said while rubbing her belly. She laid her head back down sleepily and closed her eyes to relax. It wasn't long when her brow rose in alarm because of an aura or auras she hasn't felt in a while. "What are you doing here you should be dead", she spoke calmly keeping her eyes close and her demeanor serene.

"Well in all essence you should be too", spoke a man whom to which she has not heard in years. She was mentally trying to remain calm for the sake of the little baby growing inside here. The one to whom she prayed they did not know of, but all thoughts of that was shattered as he said, "we come here for you and your child". _'Oh shit'_ she thought and once again her heart yearned for the missing mental thread of protect she felt when Darien was near.

* * *

thanks for all the reviews and please don't stop reviewing i love reading what you think about this!


	13. Chapter 13

All in Your Mind

Come closer  
You seem so far away  
There's something I know you need to say  
I feel your emotions  
When I look in your eyes  
Your silence  
Whispering misunderstandings  
There's so much you need to realize  
You'll feel my emotions if you look in my eyes

-Mariah Carey

The one to whom she prayed they did not know of, but all thoughts of that was shattered as he said, "we come here for you and your child". _'Oh shit'_ she thought and once again her heart yearned for the missing mental thread of protect she felt when Darien was near.

"Child", she said as her face took on innocence and she dared to look confused, but the look on kunzite face said he wasn't buying her story. "Oh, you must mean Small Lady I'm sorry you just missed her she just left", she said not looking sorry at all.

"Then why do I still feel a second presence in the air giving off Endymion-sama's aura", Nephrite inquired.

Damn them and their senses, she thought. "Her aura is very strong it lingers from time to time", Serena Shrugged.

"Nice try your highness, but were under orders and we should be leaving now", said Jadeite.

At that precise moment the door bust open to reveal four pissed off girls. "Over our dead body", they screamed and in a flash no words needed and the heroines of Tokyo stood in their place, with their eyes shining in determination.

"Yea nega-scum we thought we killed you ages ago", said Jupiter as lightening was crackling around her fingers.

"What is with you girls, we are no such thing", yelled Zoisite outraged, "we love you".

"How dare you", yelled the normally calm and quiet mercury. "Mercury ice bubbles", she yelled.

"Venus love me chain", cried Sailor Venus, as she tried to imprison them in her chain but to utter disappointment they teleported away leaving an empty hospital bed behind. Through gritted teeth she command "mercury track her down, so we can take them out".

The blue scout simply nodded and began clicking away on a computer that appeared out of nowhere, all four never saying a word about their four loves returning to them. It was like a knife to the gut, but that was nothing compared to the lose of their princess. Senshi first for that was their first love and men would come later because now was no time for things of that nature.

* * *

"Where am I, why are you here, who are you working for", she cried as they deposited her on a bed in a dark room. She was highly terrified at what these men would do to her and her thoughts where not helping at the moment_. If they are revived, then what of that snake beryl their boss. Oh no what if she wants my child_, with that in mind she gave them a hard look her warm eyes growing cold, "give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot".

The leader spoke up and his voice was harsher then it needed to be as he said "Endymion", causing her heart to run cold for a whole different reason.

Seeing her panic Jadeite spoke up raising his hands in attempts to calm her, "please calm down, we are not trying to harm you", more softly he added more brokenly, "we don't know what we did to make you and your court distrust us but we are your fiancés guards' men we would never harm you just as must as we would never harm our King."

Serena snorted crossing her arms over her chest, I don't believe you, it was so easy for you guys to do it before", she said, "My scouts will hunt you down and kill you".

Then the light flickered and almost on an instinct she released that she was home. Well her second home anyway…Darien's apartment. Her eyes narrowed, "where is he".

* * *

Darien raced out of that meeting like hell was knocking at his door. He felt the call that would come when ever she was in trouble and as much as he really didn't want to see her he would give his life for her safety. He was running toward the maternity wards when suddenly the pulled stopped completely before changing directions all together. He ran finding an alley and transforming to tuxedo mask taking the roof tops.

He could feel her fear and his heart was beating as it was his own. Looking around he realized that he was near his apartment and the tug at his heart was leading him there. How odd he thought as he continued to jump the buildings before landing on his balcony. He decided to stay transformed just in case and with out a seconds thought he was in his apartment.

He heard noises in his bed room and many thoughts flooded his mind…_what if, NO!_ He wasn't going to think like that, he braced his self for the worst and turned the doorknob. The participants' must not have noticed because they where a heated conversation so he pulled out some deadly roses and turned on the switch. And he said words that were becoming accused to his mouth these days, "WHAT THE HELL", yelled the Earth king as he saw his for guards surrounding a trembling very scared Serena on his bed. One could only think… And the thought alone was one to make his blood boil.

But all of his prvious thoughts stopped when he looked in his eyes and saw a number of emotions so he went to her and glared at his guards. "i'm right here", he whispered.

* * *

Well its almost done but i still got a few things up my sleeve...please review its not over yet!


	14. Chapter 14

_Now I know we said things__  
__Did things__  
__That we didn't mean__  
__And we fall back__  
__Into the same patterns__  
__Same routine__  
__But your temper's just as bad__  
__As mine is__  
__You're the same as me__  
__But when it comes to love__  
__You're just as blinded__  
__Baby please come back_

But all of his previous thoughts stopped when he looked in his eyes and saw a number of emotions so he went to her and glared at his guards.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing scaring her like that", he said bringing her closer to him forgetting all about all of the problems that was their before.

With Serena it was stress reliever to be in the arms of her protector because he wouldn't let anything physically harm her. She relished the feel of being in his arms. She missed him caressing her face and hair whispering cooling words of endearment into her ear while glaring off all others_. Yep those generals are in for it as soon as he lets me go_, she thought.

Then she heard that rich deep sound of his voice saying, "I told you to bring her to me not scare her to prompt her to run further away, you may go now", and the men bowed and teleported away. She froze; _why was he talking like that to them as if they was working for him, could he possibly be evil again, I mean the looked in his eyes were kind of black –and the rose, oh no_, she freaked. She started to kick and scream her way against him he was just too strong the more she pushed away the tighter he held her.

"Let me go Darien, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW", she hollered and pounded on his chest to no use.

He signed how she could be so relaxed in his arms to sacred in a matter of seconds. He tried to hold on tighter without hurting her, and he reached out to make her look at him in the eyes she winced at his touch, which hurt him to his soul. "Sere how could you ask me to do that", he choked out nearly broken and finally cobalt blue locked on sapphire blue and he could see all the pain and hurt that he put there in her eyes.

She was looking like she wanted to really moon dust him for a second before they soften and turned a little into understanding, "how did we get here, what happened to us", she choked.

"I don't know babe", he signed releasing her from his grip to run a hand through his here, "my guess were that there were a lot- are a lot of misunderstandings going on, I don't want to do this anymore, I need YOU and I NEED you to come back", he said his voice radiating with love and eyes echoing his feelings. He looked lost and alone, Serena cringed inside, she never wanted him to feel that way ever again.

She was about to tell him something when black lace caught her eye and she remembered exactly how they got into this ugly little predicament. She closed her eyes and summoned the piece of clothing to come forth since there was no way she was touching them and they hovered right before her hand while Darien watched in pure amazement until he noticed the article in her hand. "Care to explain how _this_ is a _misunderstanding_, or can I just get you to edited this treaty so we can live in peace and not wed, because I for one don't play second fiddle to no one especially some SLUT Darien Shields", she said letting the objet fall while her voice was raising.

Darien just stood there flabbergasted. He had no idea how they got there. "Don't worry I'll wait", she replied bitterly.

"looks it must of happened when she came over when I was with rini and we just found her here on my bed, please you have to believe me", he said dropping to his knees losing all dignity, "your all I ever wanted, don't take my family away from me, Sere I beg you". His voice chocking at the end, "my princess, my queen, my love, my life, you are _everything_ to me".

_It wasn't you__  
__Baby it was me__  
__Maybe our relationship__  
__Isn't as crazy as it seems__  
__Maybe that's what happens__  
__When a tornado meets a volcano__  
__All I know is__  
__I love you too much__  
__To walk away though__  
__Come inside__  
__Pick up your bags off the sidewalk__  
__Don't you hear sincerity__  
__In my voice when I talk_

She wanted to believe him, to kiss away all his pain but she was just too hurt and part of her wanted him to feel that pain. To his statement she gave a bitter laugh and replied, "it wasn't too long ago that you was doubting my child's father with that of that young doctor, well in all fairness he does have rini's eyes", but as soon as she said those words she regretted it because he froze and released her getting back to his proud and cold stance before looking her in her eyes.

_Told you this is my fault__  
__Look me in the eyeball__  
__Next time I'm pissed__  
__I'll aim my fist__  
__At the dry wall__  
__Next time__  
__There will be no next time__  
__I apologize__  
__Even though I know it's lies__  
__I'm tired of the games__  
__I just want her back__  
__I know I'm a liar__  
__If she ever tries to fucking leave again__  
__I'mma tie her to the bed__  
__And set the house on fire__  
_

Needs to say he snapped and spoke with all seriousness, "if that man is the father of this baby rest ashore that the next thing to accompany his bed would be a thousand steel steamed roses using his veins as vases".

She looked up to see that he was not joking she was really scared and turned to leave but was held back by his tough hold on her wrist. It wasn't enough to hurt her, just enough to stop her in her tracks.

"I don't believe you heard me correctly, you're not leaving", he said leaving no room for argument.

As luck may have it the doorbell rung followed with the sound of four angry when voices. Serena signed in relief, "it seems like you don't have a say in that matter now do you", _and not a moment too soon I really need to rest, all this can not be good for rini_, she thought.

"Open this door or I ill burn it down", yelled ray from behind the door.

"oh no you don't, like I said your never leaving", he said and then a little softer, "but sweetie I agree six is a crowd so we just have to go else where", kissing her leaving her surprised and angry all at once.

"How exactly are you going to get pass my scouts", she yelled mentally trying to get over that kiss. Yup, they still made her knees buckle_, Jerk_ she thought bitterly trying to hold her icy glaze but to his amused smile she noted she was failing miserable.

"Don't worry. Leave them to my generals", he said with a malicious smile and the next thing she knew her and Darien was not in his bed room anymore.

* * *

The song i used here was Eminem called love the way you lie.

Don't worry next chapter is all bout the scouts and their men! I promise i just had to set the tempo...i feel bad for darien's apartment...please review and i'll update probably by the end of this week with this 'epic battle' everyone wants to see...next chapter is the show down and don't forget all bout the crazed girl thats in love with our favorite prince.

Please review...its my inspiration


	15. Chapter 15

_I just wanna set you on fire__  
__So I wont have to burn alone__  
__Then you__  
__Then youll know where__  
__I'm coming from__  
__Fire bomb__  
__Fire bomb_

_Seems cold__  
__But baby no__  
__Doesnt have to be__  
__Microwaving our medal tragedy__  
__Watching it burn and__  
__Its beautiful and its blue__  
__And its pitiful__  
__When its through__  
__Its the other half of me_

_I didn't do it_

_You lit the match for me_

Rihanna – Fire Bomb

"Open this door or I'll burn it the hell down", yelled ray as she pounded on Darien's apartment door while Lita was being held back by the others because she really was bout to kick it off the damn hinges at least mars was bluffing as tempting as it was. They been tracing their lost princess all across town and finally ending at his apartment. Why those men did bring her there they did not know but as the door knob twisted something told them they were about to find out…

"Yes, we wouldn't want that now would we, my lady", smirked an amused Jadeite as he opened the door.

Shocked was written all over the girls faces before anger and remembering Serena's absence took over there brains. Yes, find Serena now, ask questions later. "Where is Serena, we don't have time for this", said Ami, the usually quiet one but her fury was quickly on the verge to rival's Lita's at the moment.

"what no honey, im home", beat, "no hello did you miss me", replied Zoicite coming from behind the door, "come right end, but I'm afraid their royal highnesses are out."

"what the hell you mean she not here", screamed Mina.

"well, if she ain't here maybe we could handle some unfinished business", beat, "ladies lets take care of some unwanted trash shall we", stated Lita calmly as she and the girls walked into the room. They remained perfectly come until Ami closed the door behind her and they all transformed.

"Now, I think what we should come down", said Jadeite as he started moving backwards as the four hostile females coming towards him.

"What seems to be the problem", commanded Kunzite as he teleported in from checking in on his charge. Immediately his eyes connected with the leader of the scouts; the love of his life mina. She was breathtaking but she looked murderous and for good reason. Endymion had filled them in on what they did to the girls under Beryl disposal being brainwashed. To think they did that in any form be it them or not to the women they love and their dear prince was unforgivable, they all hated themselves for it but it was nothing they could do.

"Let's kill these murders", spoke Venus quietly with her eyes turning back into icy blue orbits hiding the hurt from before, "Venus love wink chain", she commanded gripping a hold of him before he could even blink.

"Please my love", he said pleading, "it wasn't us". His reached his sword and cut the chains. He looked around to see his generals were also in a similar bind; noting trying to hurt the young women before them, but also trying to stay alive.

"liar don't call me that", she screeched and launched another one of her love chains but this time missed and collided with the only picture Darien had up on his wall; a picture of him, Serena and Rini. It left an ugly big stain on the wall.

"Stop teleporting you coward", cried Lita who was trying to either beat the shit out of nephrite or electric him from existed but he wouldn't stay steal long enough for her to blast him, "stay still", she said through gritted teeth.

"you think I'm crazy woman, your psycho", he said between teleports and immediately wishing he just keep his month close because he only seemed to fuel her fire or electricity rather and was finally hit by a massive bolt knocking him threw the balcony windows.

"URGH, you ASSHOLE", screamed Ray, as she and Jed was going at it. Jed unlike the others was exactly fighting back and not just playing defense. He had just threw a light energy ball at his little spit fire and needless to say he hit the target as she was screaming about burning his 'pathetic soul' out of existence. She threw a couple fire balls at him at him but since he teleported away they hit the curtains instead.

"Mercury ice bubbles", yelled the water scout freezing the fire before the alarm went off turning her back on Zoisite which was bad for her because he grabbed her from behind.

" Stop", yelled Zoisite and the whole room stopped to see the sailor of mercury in a tight almost painful embrace "will you guys just please listen to us, we are on the same side here".

"Yea we're not stupid, what was all that wit that snake Beryl", spat Mars looking at them with a disgusted glint in her arms.

"Please those weren't us", pleaded Jadeite.

"Then who the hell was it then Blondie or are you really expecting us to believe your dumb lies", snarled Lita.

"uh- we were brainwashed, trust me wouldn't be able to do those things to you and Endymion otherwise, you guys our very reason of existence", announced nephrite.

"wrong, nothing come before the prince he is our life, you girls just make the mission more bearable", spoke kunzite looking into Venus's eyes trying to explain without words that he loved her but the duty to their prince came before all else; much like hers to her princess.

"if that is true, Lord Kunzite then you must understand that we are still not on the same side, I am on Serenity's, I will die by her side and kill those against her side", declared Venus. She looked torn and tried to force a smile, "until this situation with your prince is resolved and he no longer a threat to our queens and heir well being we- we can't be-girls lets go, she's not here lets continue looking", she commanded never leaving Kunzite's eyes.

Zoisite still would let mercury go, the embrace was softer now that she wasn't struggling and was blushing scarlet red. She looked at her leader ad knew this was no time for the heart, "release me, lord Zoisite", she said calmly.

"Not yet", he whispered in her ear. She was blushing a whole new color and faintly heard Venus clearing her throat, so she summoned up her power and was surrounded in water. Even though she was unaffected her counterpart was thrown against the wall choking and gasping for air. She turned to look at him but not with warm eyes one would expect. Theses were scouts eyes hard icy steel eyes. Then she turned to join the others at the balcony.

"Damn", lita said as she turned to look on last time at the apartment, "I would hate to be here when Darien get back, this place looks fucked up", and with that they we re gone.

Everyone hoped that their royal charges would kiss and make up soon because they couldn't wait to be reunited with their long lost loves, but until then they were warriors before all never caring for nothing but the cause.

* * *

_He loves me. He loves me not. Oh he loves me, I just knew it, _she thought as she was picking a flower's pedals in the park. Then she saw the objects of her desires coming in her direction and her heart soared. Then she saw a pretty blond in his embrace and she frowned. The girl was absolutely gorgeous with her baby blue eyes. She knew she saw her somewhere before but she couldn't quite place it. Maybe it's his sister because Darien would never cheat on me she declared and she slowly approached the scene. She was far enough to not be seen since was behind the large oak tree but close enough to see and hear what was going on.

"Serena baby, I love you, please lets just pretend this didn't happen", said Darien as he sat her down on the bench running his hands down his sexy black hair.

"but it DID happen, Dare it DID and now I'm pregnant", the blonde girl, named Serena cried. _Pregnant, Darien's better not be the father_, thought Charlotte.

"I know Sere, look she meant nothing to me all I care about is you and our baby", beat, "that's all, don't leave you need me as much as I need you. I don't remember my father and I don't want our child to grow up like I did without a father", he said kneeling down grabbing her. _So that's why he didn't want to be with me- he was worried about his kid. How dare she take that way from her man!_

"Huh", the girl named Serena said getting up looking around. Shit did I just say that out loud, thought Charlotte_? Oh shit he's coming over here,_ she cried mentally as Darien came in her direction so before he noticed her and caught her spying so she decided to approach him.

"Hey Dare, how have you been", Charlotte chirped missing Darien stiffen at the sight and sound of her voice. _This is not good_, Darien thought.

"What are you doing here", he spat out through gritted teeth trying to refrain himself for hitting the woman in front of him. It was her fault that he was trying to desperately trying to fix things with his better half; her fault that Serena was in so much pain; her fault that Serena was having a rough pregnancy right now and might lose the baby.

Any sane person would have heard the underlying threat in his voice and death glare, but clearly Charlotte was not all there. "Well, I was hoping to see you again, it's a shame how that pink haired weirdo had to ruin out lovely romantic night", she said as she was walking closer to him. Needless to say Serena had enough.

"Listen here, I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you are doing but stop while you can still walk", stated Serena extremely calm. Too calm for Darien, being around her for so long he saw the threat and his heart soared at her calling him hers.

"Am I suppose to be scared", laughed Charlotte, "its not my fault Darien loves me. He's only with you for the baby."

Serena snapped while Darien saw red but his Serena could handle her own so he just watched proudly on the sidelines. "Care to repeat that, I'm not sure I heard you right", spoke Serena stepping ever so closely towards the brunette.

"I said that Darien lov" , and that all she could say before Serena hand was upon her neck and throw her against the oak tree.

"listen here little girl, don't mess with my family leave my man, that right my man the hell alone, or next time you won't be able to walk away", she said as she need her in the stomach and turned back to go with Darien, " my love lets go home". Darien was so happy he was getting his princess back that he was was memorized by her lovely blue eyes showing so much love in them. "Yes, my princess it's been too long", he whispered as he lead them away from that horrible Beryl act a like lunatic.

"oh I almost forgot", said Serena, 'don't bother coming back for your nasty ass underwear like you I threw it to wear it belonged; in the trash, now have a nice day", and with that they were gone.

_I know the exact plan to get him to love me and only me. It's just a matter of time…I'm coming my love…don't worry, _was her last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

yes, i am finally done with this chpter. this was the hardest i have ever written and im happy its over...the chapter... not the story.

thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adding my story to your favorites. Stay tuned to what happens next who knows what that brunette has up her selve...can the scouts and the gerenals ever be happy again...


	16. Chapter 16

So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

-Carrie Underwood

"where home my love", Darien grinned as he put his keys threw the door.

His face was on of a little boy on Christmas as he picked up his gift aka Serena and carried her through the threshold. Once he entered it turned into a down right angry scowl and if looks could kill Darien would have life in prison. "What the hell", they both yelled in unison but for two completely different reasons. Serena yelled because she was nearly dropped on the floor while Darien was gawking at the damages in his apartment. He needed to crash something and while he was on a death mention he accidentally dropped Serena on the floor, or that was the planned and had Serena not been holding on to his neck that's exactly where she would have been.

"Darien", she screamed, she has been so entranced watching the mans many facial expressions that she didn't notice the debris among her until he almost dropped her. Taking the hint she hopped down and finally noticed his or what was left of his apartment, "oh my god", she breathed as she brought her hand to her mouth with wide eyes. The collateral damaged to his place was going to cost him a fortunate. It was foggy and you could see burnt furniture and broken well- everything scattered all across the room. The door to his balcony was no longer there. The only fragment that was there to ever hint that it was there was broken glass everywhere. The walls were covered with brunt smug spots. She moved on auto tuned around the apartment, she knew who caused this; her seshi, guess they met the generals she thought. But what un nerved her the worst was Dariens calm and quiet demeanor, speaking of which she almost forgot he was there until she found him in the corner kneeling holding something. As she got closer she saw that it was a half burnt picture of his parents.

"I'm going to kill them", he replied calmly- a little too calm for her liking and the look in his eyes meant he wasn't playing. "This was my on-all Sere what am I going to do about you and the baby he said putting what was left of the picture in his pocket. He looked so defeated and pissed that she felt helpless.

She could do nothing but embraced him and promise to never let go again. "Let's get out of here my love, will deal with them later, please", she cried, "its okay we'll get through it", and with that she encircled him with a silver light and they were gone.

"Sere where are we exactly", asked Darien opening his eyes realizing they were not in his trashed apartment anymore, but in a sitting room covered with marble pillars and floors.

"Where in my home silly", she laughed and he looked at her with wide eyes.

_Since when did she live here_, he wondered, but still this place looks strangely familiar. "Please tell me, where not where I think we are", he asked looking at her with tired eyes running a hand through his hair. Just glancing at her, made him worries end and his heart lighter. She stood in the same jeans and fitted t-shirt she wore on earth but her birth right the crescent moon shone brightly on her head.

To answer his question she just smiled and entwined their fingers together, "just for tonight, lets just focus on us, no worries, no past, no guards, just I Serena and you Darien", she said between kisses, "Can you promise me that, we will deal with the hard part tomorrow, but for now just me and you got it", she whispered barely audible.

"I think I can handle that but I can't do the one night thing", he said seeing her wide eyed expression he added, "I'm going to need a lot more then one night to make up for all the lost time we had", he grinned and swept her off her feet and made haste to his favorite room in the castle; her room.

* * *

**A week later…**

"argh, how the hell do we lose one little princess-ah I mean queen", screamed mars to her fellow scouts and the four generals that was also occupying the room.

"You lost the princess", yelled Amara, as she entered the little meeting that they were not invited to. " why in Selene do you girls even call yourselves scouts, you maybe girl scouts but you are definitely not sailors", she smirked and all the inners bowed there heads in disgrace.

"Hey you watch who your talking to, I will not allow you to walk all in here all high mighty trashing my Venus leadership skills", yelled Kunzite in an outrage.

Jed jumping in said, "Yea and from the looks of it the princess isn't in your back pocket either so we are all in the same bout", and with that he stood up and embraced mars. She was too distraught to fight him and she needed all the support she could get.

Amara glared at both of the blond men, and huffed. "There right you know, you should be easier on them at least her and the prince are together", sang Michelle as she hugged Amara from behind trying to calm her down.

"You're suppose to be on my side", mumbled Amara.

"I am silly, but what do you except us to do…lock her in a room with a very stuffed refrigerator on it and a bathroom telling her she can't leave", asked Michelle very amused at her little plan and how well that one would go over for Serena…scratch that pregnant Serena…who was a little more blunt and rash on about everything; The words 'oh hell no' rung into mind.

"Actually that's seems like a very good plan", chirped Amara, "see that's why I love you, all we got to do is find her and lock kitten up and she would always be protected…even from that flea bag dirty worthless wanna be prince Endymion although come to think of it I never liked him but even then he would fight back".

"Hey", all the generals said taking up defending stances against her for insulting their charge, "watch your tongue when you speak about our King, or you may find yourself without one",

Just as Amara was about to serve this general a new one a silver white envelope materialized from no where, and she decided to read that instead and was almost disbelieving at it contents. With a slight laugh she said, "ugh you guys we-uh I mean ya'll just got served by my little kitten".

Gasps where heard collectively around the room, "you can't be serious, way would meatball head want to serve us", Ray yelled outraged.

"Endymion-sama", drawled Mina her face going white, "and it has the moon head stamp on it so you can assume that sere is backing him up on this", she continued pointing out the obvious and everyone just stared at her, "What".

"What on earth did you guys do to the prince", asked a very curious Michelle.

"And why didn't you inform me, and ya'll wonder why I don't like ya'll that much", fumed Amara, only half joking.

"Ah- we kind of destroyed his entire apartment as in burned it down and stuff", mumbled Zoisite as he shock his head at the embracement's of those events.

"Oh-damn", was all the wind solider could say after that little enlightenment. She hasn't even thought about doing that one and she made a mental reminder to go see the damages herself.

"Oh it also says that it is a mandatory scout meeting in three days at the old palace for everyone older scouts included", read Venus as she took the paper from Amara and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, at least there is some god news about all this", chirped Jed standing up and smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"oh yea and what is that moron, your prince is livid and the only good thing is that Sere is there to calm his crazy ass down, so besides that what other good news could there possible be", yelled the priestess.

"We could finally be together again", he beamed while everyone else just looked dumb struck.

"How actually do you aspect everyone to pick up where we left off; we are different people now who know nothing of the person we are now, even Serena and Darien didn't start off exactly where they left off a thousand years ago", stated the ever so logical Ami.

"Your right Mercury, but I can tell you that me and my men's hearts and love for you ladies never faltered; Men", said Kunzite and with that the four generals all stood and left the room leaving behind four flabbergasted scouts and two very confused ones but the moment was short lived as they came abruptly back in civilian clothes.

"What the hell is going on", asked Amara.

At this the generals felt a little un easy until Kunzite spoke again and introduced his friends to the girls asking for a fresh start and what a new and beautiful beginning it was…_for them_.

* * *

Sorry for the wait...mid terms are crazy and im an art student but i thinkits only about five more chapters left and a really pissed off Endy lol!

THanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!


	17. Chapter 17

Three days later…

13 people sat at a large round table waiting for someone to cut the tension in the air. Serena sighed obvious it was going to have to be her because the inners was pale as snow and the outers were looking at her with curious stares. Darien even though he looked strangely calm, the truth was he wasn't he was just strangely good at keeping a calm and cool demeanor; a trait that his generals knew and reflected well. In truth her and Darien was really not at all prepared for this meeting but they was going to wing it like the fate of the world depended on it. They had no time to prepare between her trying to get Darien to not go and kill their 'protectors' not for burning down his expensive apartment but …get this for being reckless. She almost forgot that he was dancing in large stacks of money and from what she heard over the time her and Darien got reacquainted, so where his generals.

Also it was another fact that they where separated from each other for about a good three months give or take. Plus her raging hormones meant the only cohesive thought she could think of around him was 'touch me and don't leave' and that lasted about a good week and twenty minutes before this little meeting. Now she was so counting the dreadful minutes of said meeting to be over so she can continue just that.

"Guys I would like to take the time to thank you all for coming to this meeting. As you all may know, we have a lot of things that we need to discuss and as much as I would like to talk to you all day, I have um…things to do", she said as she glanced to her prince. He caught her gaze, smirked at the double meaning to her words and she blushed.

'Things.'

"So I ask that you all keep the bickering and side comments to a minimum", she finished.

"Uh- okay but I have to know where the hell is our Princess Meat ball Head", asked Raye turning her head to the side looking at Serena rather strangely.

Before Serena could respond Darien spoke deadly calm, "She grew up into an amazing queen and while building the blue prints of her kingdom whilst her protectors were too busy burning up apartments and doing other childish things".

Raye glared at Darien. "Shut the ** up. We couldn't find our princess so the ** had to burn.

Raye shot him one of those 'did he just say what I think he did' stares while Darien just glared at her and continued, "As proper punishment the generals and you are going to pay for the damages along with assisting during the daily training schedules that I set up for each of us. All because we are moving forward into a peaceful era is no means to slack off and become relax now and training will be at 0500 hours sharp. Kunzite you know the ropes".

All the inners gasped at him and then glared, and then they turned to look at Serena who just smiled her million watt smile.

"You can not do this, the goddess of love needs her beauty sleep and I am not waking up at that god forsaking hour." declared Venus. She even flipped some hair over her shoulder angrily to emphasize her point.

"Ah, sorry to break your cupid's arrow but the goddess of love and beauty will be up and training." Darien declared with a cocky grin that always seemed to stain his features.

Mina's expression darkened. "You know you may be able to dictate when your generals get up but WE DON'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU…WE LISTEN TO SERENA AND SHE WOULD NEVER AGREE TO THIS, RIGHT HON?" She directed her gaze to her leader, hoping for some backup.

"Actually", Serena spoke up, "Me and Darien eloped and plan on having the official ceremony after the baby is born, which means what's mine is his and all that. Yes I think it is important to sharpen our skills and yes I was against the whole up before dawn thing too but you guys did toast his apartment." Serena noted then shrugged sheepishly.

'Congrats' were heard all over the room except Amara who was still mad that Serena forgave him that easily about that the Cherry-or Charlotte or whatever that chick's name was. If you asked her Darien would have to beg and plead for mercy until the baby's 18th birthday.

"Also the Sailor scouts would be having a press conference with all the nations on Earth in attempts for world peace and brief them about the Crystal Alliance. You can tell them any details about the Silver Millennium you seem fit but your secret identities must remain just that and the generals will be there to help." Serena stated proudly, her face portraying her name sake.

"Ah- we get the 'what's mine is yours' things but why are we doing the generals job…we are talking about EARTH HERE." replied the sailor scout of Mars as she glared at the men in question.

"Well, the meeting is in two days and how exactly do you think all of this was set up, we did all the behind the scenes work and since the public trusts you, you have the easy part of confronting them." replied Kunzite.

"Also while that conference is going on me and – excuse me, Endymion and I along with the outers will be holding a conference here with other planets and galaxies who wish to join the allegiance. Two days after that it will be a ball on earth where everyone who signed the treaty will meet as one." stated Serena.

"Very well princess", spoke the outers, who were fairly silent and at awe at their queen's sudden maturity.

* * *

Back on Earth while the scouts were planning and getting ready for the new era, a mysterious brown haired woman was plotting on ways to seduce Darien. She looked towards the window to her left in her dark apartment and laughed.

"Darien will soon be mine."

As the months went on, all the scouts were relaxing and warming up to their titles of 'auntie' and being courted by their respective generals; the brown haired chick was waiting for the time to strike.

During those past months the Sailor Scouts were public news and though their identities were remained sealed she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Tuxedo Mask or future King Endymion or whoever, he was none other then her Darien and she was willing to do anything to be by his side as his queen. All she had to do was get rid of that alien and that alien baby and everything else would be smooth sailing. That's not even his kid anyway. She would even sell her soul just to do it because she'd be damned if she bowed down to that dirty, stupid blonde-haired alien **.

Darien was going to be hers whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Thanks Beta twin and my reviewers!

Sorry i haven't updated in a while college is keeping me busy but the good part is this story is almost over!

Please Review i love hearing what you guys think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay...and thanks for the reviews**

* * *

_**In the Morning-Mary J. Blige**_  
_Will you love me in the mornin'? (mornin' mornin')_  
_After the evening will you need me?_  
_Will you love me in the mornin'? (mornin' mornin')_  
_Now that the suns up will you give up?_

_I agree it's different._  
_What once was, just ain't the same._  
_No_  
_But... weren't you expecting this?_  
_See when it's true love there will be some bitterness_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Now you so distant._  
_I know I'm not the woman that I was but you're not the man you were... ohh_  
_But if you say you love me when you standing up and still in love_  
_It shouldn't even shake your world_

_Yeah we disagree, fuss and fight, we get it wrong more then its right._  
_Yeah we make mistakes, and fix mistakes but never even seeing eye to eye_

_But when the dust clears it's settled, and it's all said and done._  
_When the night breaks and day finally comes..._

_Will you love me in the mornin'? (mornin' mornin')_

* * *

The days were getting closer and closer to her due date. Bringing world peace was more then a motion and being pregnant added to the stress. The entire kingdom was raving about Serenity's pregnancy.

Since the scouts have detected an uproar coming from earth they have stayed on the moon while the scouts investigated. The little princess was coming any day now and despite all her guards' better judgment she wanted to give birth on Earth in a hospital. By hail or high water she was going to do just that.

"Darien", she wailed on the top of her lungs and awaited her husband arrival.

In an instant he was by her side, "what is it Sere", he said running a hand throw his hair. He was in the middle of a very important meeting with the scouts and could her screeching from the west wing. Some things never change he chuckled slightly. He knew he asked her a questions but his wife was dead bent on silence and silence was never good. He looked at her and inwardly cringed. She looked mad as hell. "Yes my love", he said more sweetly moving towards her in caution.

One thing he learned over the last few months was that her temper could rival and overcome raye on a good day. That and also she could throw a punch along with the fact that the crystal was unstable because she was unstable. An unstable crystal is never a good thing. That thing could destroy everything they built, her and their baby included. Of course Serena didn't know this little detail because then she would worry and he didn't need her to be under anymore stress. The beginning of her pregnancy was so hard on her they almost lost Rini on a few occasions.

Therefore much to her dismay she was involved the least as possible. Sure she was pissed but he would rather her be that then to miscarry. Looking back he couldn't remember any reason she had to be mad at him today. He smiled inwardly thinking of how he was sleeping good tonight besides his wife and not on the couch.

"You know Endymion", she drawled saying his full name.

'_Damn spoke to soon'_, he thought.

"When I say I wanted watermelon and chocolate cake with pickles, I really mean I want them", she said with her hands now on her hips and her eyes shone brightly out of anger.

He looked around and fund that said items were on her night table, so pointing out the obvious he said, "but meatball head they are sitting right there", but he regretted it because now she was even more mad.

"I know that, you must be a great ruler with your observing skills but you fail to comprehend the flaw in this whole thing", she said.

"And what is that", the king signed looking at her with his trademark smirk while his eyes shone in amusement.

"I asked you to get them for me", she said as of matter of factly.

He still didn't see the problem, she got the food. " and I did", he said. He remembered before the meeting even started he told a servant to fetch those ridiculous items for his wife and bring it her pronto.

"don't insult my intelligence, I know what my husband look like and last time I checked he had blue eyes stood 6'7 feet tall and had black hair", she humph.

"your husbands sounds like a nice looking guy meatball head", he said amused, "im happy you know what I look like in case of emergency but we are in a middle of meeting and I don't need a reminder of what I look like, hon you have your food and memories in order, so I gotta go", he said a little too harshly then he implied.

"Fine then go find that same servant and have him come feed me in bed instead and maybe I'll reward him with what I was gonna give you for your troubles", she said as if she was discussing chores and other normal day things.

To say Darien was pissed that she would even suggest that made his blood boil. One less servant today he thought as he planned on whooping that mans ass. But before he could voice his opinion his wife continued her rant rather she was native of the red her husband saw or she just chose to ignore it he didn't know.

"don't get mad now, you're the one so quick to give your servants your husband duties", she said sultry walking towards him and placing her hands around his neck. Leaning up on her tippy toes she kissed him and whispered, "what do you say you fulfill one of those duties, the scouts are big girls they can handle there selves.

His frown turned upside down as he knew he wasn't going to deny her anything, let alone that. The one plus of this crazy ordeal; hot crazy sex on the regular regardless the schedule he had from being a king…good thing he worked from home and that was the last thing on his mind as he took her to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the meeting, the scouts where at there ends meet. They were discussing the new threat on earth and if this one was that brought on crystal Tokyo.

"So who do think it is", inquired Amy. As she looked across the room she took note of there very confused faces filled with guilt because they couldn't locate this one single threat.

"Oh great selene if we knew do you think we would be having this damn meeting", Amara yelled outraged.

"We don't have time for this now", stated Venus in her commanding voice, "we know that the threat is in Tokyo and we need to eliminate it before Serena gives birth".

"She would be weak and even more an easy target after labor, and if they were to strike then", she paused.

"They would have the upper hand and take Sere or both her and rini out", gasped Lita.

"I still think it's that brunette chick", stated Mars, "I got a bad vibe from her likes she's hiding something. I tired looking into it but its like something is protecting her from my fires. Whatever it is, whatever that new threat might be she's connected".

"um the waters are covered with fog", Michelle said lifting up her mirror, "the sea is in turmoil".

"uh that's not good right", asked mina reverting back into her blonde self.

"No if Serenity goes to Earth death is all she'll see", Saturn stated in a trance, her eyes glazed over looking like the blackest orbs in existence.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", they heard a yell and they all jumped up and raced toward the familiar sound. They bust open the doors and was meet with a half dress king and their queen bellied over in pain.

"it is time", replied Endymion, "well leave for earth immediately".

"ah Shoot", signed the Scouts, not looking forward to the journey.

And to Earth they went...

* * *

Please Review...hoped you like it!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews...

* * *

Just the simple thought of you means everything  
To my life you give meaning you're the best  
So precious my gift for life  
That's why I send you up this prayer  
I pray for your protection your covering  
That everything intended for you you'll receive  
And I'll believe he'll guide you  
Lord honor my prayer

_**Usher-A prayer for you

* * *

**_

_"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", they heard a yell and they all jumped up and raced toward the familiar sound. They bust open the doors and was meet with a half dress king and their queen bellied over in pain._

_"It is time", replied Endymion, "well leave for earth immediately"._

_"Ah Shoot", signed the Scouts, not looking forward to the journey.

* * *

_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Serena screamed down the hallway as they made their way down the lobby. "Get me an epidural stat", she commanded.

The scouts were all around her imprisoning her in a circle on close alert. They quickly made their way to the front desk. "Ah hey my wife is having a baby", explained Dairen getting through the girls so the lady can see him and his wife.

"Aw Dr. D is that why we haven't seen you in a while, we missed you here", she gushed.

"Dr. D", asked Mina in amusement.

"Not another one", muttered Lita.

"Look the doctor will be with her shortly, how far are contractions", the nurse asked.

"Too damn cloooooooose", yelled Serena as she wiggled in her chair trying to get comfortable, "Endymion stop flirting and get me a doctor and drugs, love you".

Turning to the lady he said, "I really need a doc Steph".

"Oh so apparently this one's Steph", Rei snarled to Lita and mina.

"Beryl, Charvet, Steph whatever tomoto tomato, when will they learn", replied Mina as she flicked her hair.

She was typing ferociously on her computer, "here why don't you take her to room 126 and the doc will be with you shortly." Darien nodded and they were on their way.

"You know I have a question why in the hell did we just wait for a doctor when we have two perfectly good docs right here", Mina asked once Serena was settled in the bed with the hospital dress on.

"Because a doctor needs his hands right Darien", Charlotte said, as she walked into the room.

The girls immediately gathered around Serena while Darien was trying to get her to calm down. "What the hell are you doing here", asked Rei.

"Yea, what happened to Doctor Vic trick", Serena asked through ragged breath.

Ignoring the blond alien statement Charlotte plastered a fake smile and stayed professional as possible and replied, "He is rather busy at the moment, but I am more then capable to handle a little bitch- I mean birth."

"Oh hell naw, I'm about to whoop her ass somebody get her ass out of her", yelled Lita jumping into a fighting stance.

Mina escorted the doctor out followed by Rei still holding on to a pissed and raging Lita.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Serena screamed, "sorry to interrupt but I'm the pregnant one over her and I want this thing out of me", she continued screaming on the top of her lungs squeezing Darien's hands in the process.

Darien managed to pull lose and went to the end of the bed to see how far along she was. "Ah shit she's crowning", he said out loud while Serena kept screaming, "Darien it hurts, I need you here with me", she screamed.

Amy came up from behind him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he went back to holding his wife's hand relinquishing a soft golden glow from his fingertips, "it's not epidural, but it works just fine Sere, just breathe and push when Amy say when", he said kissing her forehead.

An hour and a half later, a golden-silver glow erupted in the room and loud crying was heard. "Congratulations your highnesses it's a beautiful baby girl", explained Amy placing the baby in her mother's arms.

As the couple looked down at their daughter their faces shone brightly, 'hey little one I'm your mommy", gushed Serena looking down at the strawberry blond beauty with a big crescent moon on her forehead identical to the one her mother was wearing at the moment.

"And I'm your daddy, hey kiddo why don't you open those big pretty red eyes for your old man huh", beamed Darien staring down at the bundle of joy in his wife's arms thinking he was dreaming. He now had a family, and he would do anything to protect the two most important women in his life.

Soon enough the small princess complied with his wishes, but what shocked him the most was that he was expecting to see Rini's crimson colored eyes, instead he saw a reflection of his own ocean blue shinning back at him. "Oh Sere", he gasped, "what should we name her love".

Serena was happy at the surprise apparent on her husband's face. She never told him about the disguise pen Rini used when she timed traveled. So she squinted her brows up as in deep thought and finally gave a small laugh, "how about her rightful name darling Serenity Serena Shields, Rini for short hun".

Darien eyes got even more impossibly wide, "This is Rini", he gasped.

Serena nodded. "Dare I was thinking".

"About what Buns", he asked playing with his daughter's hands.

"Her names is missing something don't you think", she stated more then asked causing Darien to stop his playful acting and stare into her eyes. "Rose", she replied.

At this Darien brows shot up, "you want a rose cuz I can whip you up a million right now- non steel of course", he said.

"No Silly, just like her it's a symbol of our love. My little rose. Serenity Serena Rose Shields", she stated.

"It's perfect", replied Darien, "can I hold her?"

"Sure she is yours you know", Serena said playfully.

Reaching to pick up his daughter he thought, 'wow she's so small and fragile'.

"Don't worry, you doing fine", Serena coached.

"Hate to break up the family, but some lucky mommy needs her rest and the baby need to get thoroughly cleaned and checked. I will bring her back in a few hours to get fed. Rest now", commanded Ami as she took the baby from her parents, receiving pouts from the both of them and as soon as Rini left her mother's arms she started wailing up a storm.

"Just like her mama", Darien smirked.

"I'm not tired", insisted Serena. Darien stood to follow Amy.

"No no no you too make sure she rest", Amy said softly. Leaning in so only Darien could hear she said, "as soon as she's sleep you can come see your little one".

At this Darien happily sat back down next to his wife, thinking about the next time he was going to see his small little princess. Little did he know that this was going to be the last he saw her for who knows how long because he drifted off to sleep next to his wife and in the mist of the night Rini was gone.

* * *

**_please review hope you enjoyed it._**


	20. Chapter 20

please give me feedback i love it when you guys review..oh anf thonks Dreameranger17 for being my beta reader!

As a reminder i dont not own darien...i mean Sailor Moon but please read and enjoy anyway!

* * *

**Baby why'd you leave me**  
**Why'd you have to go?**  
**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**  
**I can't even breathe**  
**It's like I'm looking from a distance**  
**Standing in the background**  
**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**  
**This can't be happening to me**  
**This is just a dream**

**Just a dream- by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

Darien awoke with a terrifying sensation that something was wrong, it was kind of like the feeling when Sailor Moon was in trouble. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at his wife in her peaceful slumber for a second before it clicked. "Rini." he whispered.

"What about her hun?" asked a half asleep Serena.

"Nothing buns just go back to sleep." he lied and waited for her to resume her sleep before quietly exiting out the room. He hurried past the corridors and made his way to where all the babies where kept.

It was five newborns all snuggled up nice and warm. It was two girls and three boys, but one of the  
girls cradles were missing the bundle of joy it was suppose to contain and his heart immediately went into overdrive.

_'Where is she?'_ he wondered. "Where are the scouts?" he said out loud to no one in particular. He tried to tug on the bound but it was futile. All he could tell was that she was not in the hospital and that info alone did not sit well with him. At the corner of his eyes he saw his wife's four best friends and his angered boiled even more. They looked happy, laughing and giddy about something when they should be doing their jobs.

He decided to change this, so he marched up to them trying to regain his composure before he killed them and asked the million dollar question, "Where is my daughter?"

The scouts went from giddy happy about the birth of Small Lady and seeing their boyfriends later on to a state of shock in ten seconds flat.

"That's impossible we were only gone for ten to fifteen minutes top." Spoke Amy.

"Ah-maybe a nurse took her." suggested Mina, praying that was the case.

Darien eyes were pretty close to black, "Mina do not insult my intelligence."

Rei, ever the unfazed one tried to lighten the mood by laughing. "We're not babysitters Dare-"

"Apparently you're not scouts either. You have one hour to find my daughter, and that hour started 20 minutes ago." he said not missing a beat. He then turned around and met the one person he didn't want to face. Blue met blue and his heart broke even more.

She looked so lost, so broken. "Tell me it's just a bad dream Darien." Tears started to fall from her sad blue eyes. He just looked at her and pulled her into a hug fearing that if he let go then he would lose her too, and wake up to find that he was once again all alone in the orphanage.

"Please Darien, please tell me it isn't so!" she yelled and struggled beating against his chest, "Endymion we- please.."

He couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed her hands and kissed them. "I'm going to go join the search, get some rest Sere I will bring her home to you", he reassured her.

"No we will find her together." she said gazing up at him; those blue eyes pleading for him to understand.

"I need you to rest, Rini needs you to rest because as soon as we find her she is going to be hungry and wanting all of your attention." he joked leading her back to their room. "I love you and I will get her back, just rest." he said kissing her on her forehead and in a flash of gold he was gone.

"Just rest?" she mocked, "Yeah right; when did you get so native thinking I was going to do just that?" she laughed to herself.

"He wasn't." replied a voice from nowhere.

"I'm on Bunny watch." Pluto stated, taking a seat next to Serena's bed.

"Bu-bunny watch, go find my baby!", Serena yelled hysterically, meeting Trisha's knowing painful gaze, "You-you **!" Serena screamed slapping Trisha across the face.

"You sick, twisted, how dare you laugh at me, and don't you dare say that you feel my pain!", she yelled her crescent moon shinning bright on her for head, "Moon eternal power, make up!" she yelled. Nothing happened so she tried again sobbing as she spoke. You knew this was going to occur Pluto I hate you. Stop laughing at me."

"Your highness I simply watch over the time gate and what happen happens for a reason." Pluto stated bluntly,

"A reason- A REASON? What reason did someone have taking a newborn from its family? Screw time and screw you. That's why you ain't a planet no way, what's the point of having a guardian of time if I can't alter it?"

"Time always catches up to you, you will find her in time." replied Pluto.

"You know what get out, I command you to go. NOW LEAVE!" Serena shouted pointing to the door.

"I know you're angry, so I forgive you and I will be right outside the door", with that said Pluto left.

As soon as she did Serena collapsed to the floor in tears, "Please silver crystal protect this family, let no harm come to my daughter, and let Darien bring her back safely." With that bright silver light erupted from Serena as she drifted towards unconsciousness.

* * *

Darien, now Tuxedo Kamen, was beyond mad. The scouts and his hour was almost up as he followed the connection or lack thereof to the downtown area. _'What __did I ever do to you'_, he thought. "Who did I kill in a past life to make me go through this misery?"

His long time command Jadeite chose this second to make his presence know, "If memories served me correctly hundreds." he spoke the truth with a hint of humor to it.

Mask just glared at him, knowing what his friend said was true; he was a warrior prince for heaven's sake. He shrugged it off and asks, "Have you or the others managed to at least get me a building with high markers of energy from?".

"Who do you think we are; the scouts?" Jed joked cracking up and receiving a hard glare from both Tuxedos mask and his second-in-command Kunzite; now was not the time.

"Sorry."

"We received high signals from three buildings." Kunzite said.

"Apparently the kidnapper is smart. We searched the first two buildings only to find a hat there, or a baby blanket there that had been touched by Small Lady." Nephrite added.

"I hate smart villains, but what of the third building", inquired Mask. He watched as they all shifted their feet slightly. "Well?" he commanded.

When it came to Serenity's safety their king held no patience and tolerated no nonsense and the same went for his kid.

"Well your highness we can't teleport in it, it is a barrier of some kind surrounding it, so we are pretty sure she's in that one." replied Zoicite.

"I don't give a damn! Call the scouts, we will get into that damn building; I will tear down the door if I have to!", he yelled at them and in that moment King Endymion stood in his armor already heading towards said building when a silver light exploded in it. If he had any doubts about that building, they diminished when he saw the very familiar light of the silver crystal. Where silver crystals are found, moon princesses are not far apart.

"Let's follow the light!" he declared, leading the way in a fast sprint.

"That just sounds so wrong." mused Jed. "Hey wait up!"

When the four generals and king got to the building they were surprised to see the four inner scouts, Charlotte, and a floating baby hovering in the middle, crying at the chaos around her.

* * *

i will try to update agin really soon.

thanks for all the reviews i don't like rini being kidnapped and held hostage either but it makes a very interesting plot...without it there is no story...as a spoiler someone is dying...not saying who...just one of the characters going bye bye maybe two..idk.

anyways hoped u liked it, please review!


	21. Chapter 21: the beginning of the end

i do not own sm...sorry for the late post being a design student have me constantly working...hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_Did some things you can't speak of__  
__But at night you live it all again__  
__You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now__  
__If only you would see what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catching' days?__  
__When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you__  
__wasn't it beautiful running' wild 'til you fell asleep__  
__before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see__  
__your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__you're still an innocent_

_Innocent- Taylor swift_

"Let her go now", Sailor Venus was heard saying as the men entered.

"Having you noticed, I'm not holding her", yelled a bemused Charlotte. It was true she was not holding the baby any longer but it was still a heavy force field of negative energy around Small Lady that was enough to kill her.

Endymion moved closer to the scene very cautious trying to not bring too much attention to him and his men. As he instructed his general were moving towards each corner of the room to attempt to break the field. It was hard to not just try killing the tramp that stole his daughter and see if that would break the force field but he didn't want to leave it by chance. Looking more closely his heart constructed in his chest as the scouts used their power to stop any further negative energy from entering Rini's lungs. He needed to do something and fast. "Charlotte", he barked, "let go my daughter this instant", he snarled losing that control and giving away his position.

"Oh Darien, is that you my king", she ranted. Her whole world brighten, "don't worry about this rodent after I feed her to the great one me and you will have eternity to make beautiful babies", she beamed. The smile she was trying to portray was that of a seductress but on her it looked creepy.

"Does this sound like Beryl to anybody", suggested Mina, "what is up with you and loony chicks".

"Rodent, I'll show you rodent bbq style", Jupiter yelled, "Oak Evaluation". The attack was headed right at the tramp but somehow she deflected it. Every occupant of the room watched in horror as it went straight through the force field and headed towards Rini.

"Oh shit", breathed Jupiter trying to get rid of the bolt in the air before it came in contact with the baby. At the last minute she manages to despise it and she feel to her knees completely wiped out.

"Charlotte this isn't you what happened, maybe I can help", replied Endymion a calm voice, his face imitating a facade of concern. The scouts looked at him as if he grown crazy while he silently thanked the years of modeling experience that made him a great actor.

"Oh dare bear do you really care, it's the alien fault and I meet someone who told me that the earth would be better without them. They should be killed and we will have the supreme power", she said throwing herself into Darien's arms.

He cringed inwardly at the nick name and the thought of Serenity being murdered, but he kept the charade going and she fell right into the trap when she ran into his arms. His grip tightened and his face hardened.

She could not see his face so she was delighted when his hands tightened around her. He pulled out his sword and held it up against her throat in an instant causing her to gasp and shriek in fear. She tried getting out of his grip but it was to no use.

"I don't take kind to my family being threaten", he said deadly calm looking into her eyes. "Now release her from that contraption and I might not kill you", he said his voice was still derived of any emotions.

"No, you won't kill me", she gasped shaking in fear.

"I've killed for much less", was his only replies bringing his sword closer.

"Okay, okay please the controls in that button over there", she said praying that she wouldn't get caught in her lie.

"Kunzite", he commanded and nodded over to where it was placed.

Seemingly out of nowhere the silver haired general was in front of said spot and said, "I don't trust it my lord it could be a trap".

Endymion weighed his options and responded, "Just press it if it's not right we can kill her".

Kunzite reluctantly pressed the button with his guard on high alert expecting the worse. The force field dropped surprisingly and Endymion shoved Charlotte out of the way to catch his falling angel. "Its okay love daddy got you, you're safe now", he said as he cuddled the baby to him.

He reached out a hand to push her small blondish curls aside when he noticed that she was burning up," mercury, Zosicie come quick she's burning up", he called.

The two came running quick and mercury already had her computer in hand. "It seems the negative energy gave her a fever, Serenity's Crystal should be able to purify her", she observed making Endymion frown. He didn't want his wife exploiting more energy than she already has.

"So let's take her to sere than, shall we", he said turning to go but was stopped by a giant black energy ball.

"What the hell", said Jed as he ran to block his targets from the deadly blow.

"Yea that girl can't get more annoying", screamed Rei while she launched another attack.

"My lord get out of here, save your daughter and go back to Serena", reasoned Kunzite as he stepped beside Venus to help fight the upcoming battle.

Endymion was about to argue but Venus gave him a reassuring look. "If you don't leave know Serena would never forgive us if something happens to Rini…it's our duty to protect the moon family with our lives; now go and that's an order", Venus commanded looking straight at him.

He was going to say how it was his duty to keep this planet safe and how only cowards run, but then he followed her glaze as it lower and he had a whole new reason to leave. He was a father first and he needed to protect this bundle of joy in his arms. Without a further hesitation he was gone and not a moment too soon because the building that they were all standing in exploded.

* * *

please review! i know i've been saying how this story is almost over and i promise it is but these cliff hangers keeps popping up in my head!


	22. Chapter 22

**"Turning Tables"**_-Adele _

_Close enough to start a war__  
__All that I have is on the floor__  
__God only knows what we're fighting for__  
__All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
__Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
__No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
__I can't give you what you think you gave me__  
__It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
__To turning tables_

Something was wrong, she could feel it. In the dead of night, in the darkest corners of her heart she knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Ever since she woke up she had this feeling of emptiness. She called for her Sailor Scout of Time but received no answer. She figured that she was still pissed and was giving her a dose of her own medicine even though it was never like Pluto to hold a grudge. But she wanted to be left to her own devices and she got just that.

She called out for her husband, not wanting to disturb him from searching for their lost child, but just enough to feel him and make sure he was alright because she still couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something wasn't right. She closed her eyes and thought of the little bundle of joy that just came into the world not even 24 hours ago and tried so hard to pour all of her love and power into keeping her safe. She could feel the dark energy eating its way in her baby's lungs and she tried to purify it as much as she could but the distance between them was too vast to do any good.

_Under hardest guise I see_

_Where love is lost your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, know I will never be knocked down_  
_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
__Under your thumb I can't breathe_

So there she lay in her hospital bed. How ironic that the most powerful person in the universe was now helpless to the ones that needed her the most. She reflected her life from the time she was raised on the moon and died in her lover's arms. She than reflected being reborn on her beloved's planet and being a crybaby before becoming a true warrior; a true queen. As she sobbed broken heartily staring at the ceiling she figured not much changed since she watched as her loved ones died in front of her eyes being left alone to fend from the chaos around her.

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
__No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
__I can't give you what you think you gave me__  
__It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
__To turning tables_

She now knew why this intense feeling felt so uncannily familiar, the only deference was that she couldn't see firsthand her friend's deaths but she could feel as their souls slipped away from hers. The bound that held their allegiance intact filled with never ending promises of loyalty, love and protection was slowly becoming cold and fragile; like the touch of dead flesh.

She didn't know which was worst; seeing and knowing you couldn't save them or feeling as it happened while she was trapped in a room knowing she couldn't do a damn thing to help. She quickly decided the latter and on weak wobbly feet she tried to move off the bed only to stumble back and cry at how low she fallen or how in her darkest hour no matter her age she was still the same little girl in a sea of chaos.

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior _

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Standing on my own two feet_

She couldn't take it anymore. She was at her breaking point. She waited hours and still there was no word of her daughter. Venus was the last one; she could feel it. She tried reaching out to Endymion but he was also no longer in her grasps. She concentrated and conjured up the sword that was all too familiar with her heart. She wanted to join her friends. She needed to be with her beloved once more. "Maybe third time's the charm", she whispered as she raised the sword ready for it to become one with her heart once more.

"Don't", a hoarse voice yelled out, but she was so gone his voice barely register as she lowered the sword down to her aching heart. "Please don't baby", he repeated while his voice cracked.

Darien watched in horror as his soul mate still continued to lower the weapon- _his weapon_ to her heart after he pleaded for her to stop_. Had she gone this mad? When did she lose hope, in him, in them? Didn't she trust him to bring home their baby safe and sound?_ He was in Elyson with Helios healing her and riding the dark energy from her lungs, until he felt this intense pain in his heart that alerted him that Serena was in trouble.

So imagine his complete surprise and horror when the enemy was no one but herself. After his pleading wouldn't stop her, he conjured up a rose and watched in slow motion as the rose collided with the sword effectively knocking it out of her hands. She looked at the rose in disbelieving shock as her recent actions finally registered in her mind.

"Oh my god", she cried as two arms embraced her tightly.

Darien ran to her and started checking to make sure she was really there still intact not believing that the shit he just witness just happened. Had he been a moment too late…no he told himself that he was not going to think about how he could of walked in feeling victories about getting their daughter back only to have lost her mother.

_**Rini…**_

With that thought in mind he whispered harshly, "what the hell did you think you were doing Serenity? Do you seriously want our daughter to go through what I've been through"? Beat. "Are you stupid, or just on crack", he finished voice filled of venom and mace when really on the inside he was so scared that within the last 24 hours he had almost lost his family again; leaving him all alone.

She was shaking and avoiding his angry gaze, still in a state of shock. She almost left her daughter without a mother. Serena wanted to hate herself, she was pretty sure Darien did.

Feeling her pain and using their bond he read her thoughts and instantly cuped her chin lifting it to meet his eyes. "I love you so much", he said softly staring into her eyes. "you have to learn how to practice what you preach about having hope love and trusting us, trusting me. I won't fail you", he said bringing his lips to hers.

After the need for air was becoming too overbearing Serena breathlessly replied, "How, I felt you die". "I swear I did", she shouted brokenly. She broke down once more collapsing into her husband's arms once again crying her heart out.

"Shh", he soothed as he rubbed her back and caressed her hair trying to calm her. "It's okay, I'm right here and our little girl is safe and sound", he replied softly finally getting his heart beat to calm down after that fiasco from moments ago.

"Small Lady", his wife said perking up instantly at the mention of their child. "oh where is she Endy I want to see her, I need to see her Darien why didn't you bring her", she cried looking around the room half expecting the infant to jump out and scream surprise.

He looked at her like she lost his mind, eyes wide. His first intentions were to come back to her as one big happy family but that was before he felt her life being endangered. He just left a war zone with their newborn daughter in the middle of it, so excuse him if he was not about to bring her in another one. He decided to keep this to himself as he gently got both of them to their feet, supporting most of Serena's weight. "You will be with her soon", he said placing a chastised kiss on her and teleporting to Esylon to be reunited with their baby.

**So sorry life has a tendency to get away from me with schooling and my internship but the school year is finally over so now I can pay more attention to my stories! Btw I didn't forget about the scouts and if their dead or not…and what happened after the explosion all will be explained in the last chapter…which is the next one. **

**Can't wait to be done!**

**as always please review!**


	23. Chapter 23 the end

**I am for you- Lisa Tucker**

_If we live forever__  
__time would never change how we love,__  
__no river could run between us,__  
__you're never alone,__  
__I'm yours til I'm gone,__  
__the beat of my heart is for you,__  
__and this drum can make us dance until the day it stops.__  
__We can toast and celebrate us til the end of time,__  
__this page is the beginning__  
__of a book that's never ending__  
__true story_

_I just want to love you__  
__with every bit of my heart_

Down in Elysian the generals and the priest have been working none stop to save not only their princesses but their charge's as well. They had been excursing Earth energy into them since the explosion hit, praying that they stay alive.

How they got out before the explosion physically unsacred was a miracle in itself; or as we know it as Sailor Pluto, who like always comes in at the last minute and stop time, giving the Generals enough time to teleport them out of there with their respected princesses. So even though physically no one was harm from the bomb; the serene look on each of the scouts face as they expedited their powers to contain the blast in the building, accepting their fate and protecting the innocent by passers would be forever in graved in their minds. The worst part of the whole scenario was that they would have died without knowing how the other felt about them.

Each general was at their loves side coaching them back to health. One thing was for sure the blast wouldn't have killed them. The amount of energy it took to preserve the blast would have been the ending factor. Now all they could do was wait, and look after their love and niece. Darien was upholding most of the weight when it came to healing them but he had to soon leave after he felt Serena being in danger. The generals never felt so turn, it was their duty to go with him but he ordered them to stay. The way his eyes flashed a bright gold and the cold bark in his tone left no argument. They all could tell that their King was on the verge of breaking, first his child and now his wife. It seemed like he could never catch a break.

The sound of coughing broke them out of their thoughts. All turned their heads to Mars who was the first one of the scouts to stir.

"Mars oh thank god you're alright", exclaimed jade crashing his body into hers hugging her like mad.

"Jade move you little scum ball, I can't breathe", Raye huffed over reacting masking the pain and relief she felt at the thought of never seeing the blond haired man again. See was thinking about how she would never see his smile or hear his witty comments ever again.

Jade's eyes were sparking as he held on a little loser, still not letting her go. "You called me Jade", he breathed.

"Yea jade I did", she said cuffing his chin and tracing his jar line, "I love you stupid life is too short I forgive you". She never got a reply but she figured that his lips colliding with hers was answer enough.

Jupiter was next, gasping out Neph's name. "You saved my life", she breathed staring intensely into his eyes.

"Yea, I'm so glad you're alright", Neph said reaching his hand to cup her check.

Jupiter flinches away from it easily. "Why the way I see it this wouldn't of happened if your leader would have kept his hands to his self and his words at a minimum. Hi and bye would be just fine. You're a traitor, so again why would you save us", she said bitterly.

"Women just shut up and let me love you. Let me be strong for you. Let me be there for you. Please", he yelled voice breaking at the end.

She just looked at him. Eyes masking behind years of being a warrior, "i- I", she stammered. She sighed, "Fine it seems that no matter what I do you never go away". "And I love you all the more", she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Mercury", yelled Zoi. "Thank god", he yelled as he pulled her close.

Mercury just blushed with embarrassment. "no thank you", she said quietly.

After awhile Venus seemed to be the only one not waking up.

"I don't understand", Jupiter cried out in frustration holding on to Neph, "why isn't she waking up".

" I scanned her and according to my calculations she should be up by know", explained Mercury.

"you know V-chan always the drama queen", replied Serenity, teleporting into the room with Endymion by her side. "I'm SOOO glad u guess are okay".

Everyone turned to see her and Endymion, running up and pulling her into a big group hug failing to notice Venus waking up and getting the small baby princess from Helios arms. "Hey", she said getting everyone's attention, walking over to them. Small lady notices her mother's presences and starts to wail and cry her head off. "Don't forget about us now", Venus cried over the baby.

"Rini, its okay mama's here", Serenity shouted as she ran to her baby and took her from Venus. Venus gladly handed her over and went into Kunzite's open arms. Endymion gladly walked up and embraced his family.

Everyone in the room just stared as the royals was reunited once more. "Okay people that's enough", Venus warned, "lets live them be I'm sure they have much to catch up on".

"yea and if I remember correctly Rini eats just like Meatball Head, so she must be hungry and I don't want to see all that", joked mars and followed Venus out of the room. Everyone else took one last look at the royals and left the room.

"I forgot how beautiful she is Endy", Serenity said as she started to fed her baby. She was getting worried about how she didn't hear a response from her usual witty husband. Until she glanced up and saw him looking down at her with a ridiculous grin on his face. "What are you staring at mister", she yelled trying to mask her laughter.

"My family", he says simply hugging them from behind and planting kisses down her neck. "My family", he says again more serious, "and I'm never going to let a false assumption break us apart ever again baby, I love you two with all of my heart".

"I love you too, and our angel, were going to be together forever Endy. Just you, I and the baby makes three".

"no sere there u are assuming things again honey, what makes you think I don't want more kids forget all about that Moon Goddess only have one crap and second were going to be together thick and then much longer than forever", he told her placing another kiss on her neck and rubbing the baby's back.

"Promise Endy"

"Promise Princesses"

_There's just some things you dont have to say,__  
__even in silence we're still okay.__  
__i know im safe,__  
__your standing guard at the vault to my heart,__  
__when your not around,__  
__my world doesn't turn,__  
__the stars never shine,__  
__the sun doesnt burn,__  
__the ocean is dry,__  
__the wind doesnt blow,__  
__your all my life you should know,_

_I just want to love you__  
__with every bit of my heart_

_-lisa tucker_

* * *

**thanks for all the love and support...hope you guys like this as much as i enjoyed writing it...feel free to review! **


End file.
